The New Beginning
by ThE ToRtUrEd SOuL
Summary: A 16 year old boy (me) who has been bullied all his life has had enough of being kind. He becomes extremely violent, cold and resentful. He is sent to Equestria to learn about friendship. A dangerous split personality hidden beneath a subtle frame, how long can he keep this 'nice guy' facade up? Can the friendship of the mane 6 change him back into the kind person he once was?
1. A Rough Past

**A/N:** Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic so bear with me. This is based on my life before I became a brony, before I became a martial artist, after I became a brony and after I became a martial artist so all the events in this story are true apart from meeting Luna, getting transported to Equestria and anything to do with Equestria unfortunately. All reviews and positive criticism is welcomed. Any mean nasty putdowns will be ignored so do not waste your time hating. Well on with the fic and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP.

' ' this is thought

" " this is speech

**Chapter 1: A Rough Past:**

**INTRO: **My Name is Jack Harrison. I'm a 16 year old boy with no friends. I have no talents and my only interests are games, cartoons and martial arts. I do not enjoy school unlike many people my age but I am a straight A student. If only I had friends to talk to or to hang out with then maybe I wouldn't have been the way I am now, anti-social. It was Thursday today and it had been a calm day. But it wasn't always this way that I get through a day where I am left alone and not troubled. I walked into my room and sat on my bed. Today at school I passed the same place where I was reminded of my uselessness. This triggered some memories of my past and I thought back to what happened 3 years ago, the memory still plaguing my existence till this day:

**Jack Harrison's Flashback: 3 years ago**

I recalled I was 13 at the time. Anyway I was walking to my next class after the bell signifying the end of lunch had rang. I looked at my timetable and saw it said ICT when my 'friends' came up to me doing handshakes and talking smack thinking they were cool and acting like they had been my friends my whole life. I was alone so I thought to myself 'well I'm less likely to be picked on if I'm with a group, right?' I had already had my lunch eaten by a couple of the seniors who had cornered me and stole my lunchbox and my money for the tuck shop so I thought being in a group would prevent a repeat of the incident where I got injured so badly it made other people laugh at my helplessness. I don't know what hurt more, the humiliation or the physical injuries. Anyway I snapped back to reality and looked at my 'friends' timetables. My 'friends' were also in my ICT class so we walked together. While they got caught up in talking about who won the rugby or how they had purposely failed the test to get a Not Achieved on their test thinking it was cool, they had managed to go the wrong way. I called out to them pretending not to let them know I knew they were using me for help with their school work, even though they still failed. "Hey guys, we're going the wrong way!" they soon broke out of their chat and rejoined me at my side. I had to walk with them no matter how much I hated them because if I weren't in a group I'd be a much easier target than I already was. I didn't want to take any chances and they hadn't done anything to me yet so I felt that they were the closest things to friends I would ever make. 'They' had walked all the way to the back of B block and our class was in C block so we had some ground to make up.

As we continued to walk I felt someone grab me from behind and before I realised they had pushed me up against the gate which separated the front classes from the back. I looked around and saw that Matthew and Paul my 'friends'/users were standing there just watching me, laughing at me. 'So much for the idea of safety in numbers.' I thought to myself. I saw them standing there doing nothing and this angered me so in a moment of desperation I said to them "This isn't a joke you guys help me please!" they just stood there guffawing while I was stuck. I tried to escape but the attackers friends had circled around me. The mystery boys... I didn't recognise even one of them. Soon the boy who had pushed me against the gate moved away from me and took out a lock from his bag. He then went behind me and hooked my bag to the fence just as I removed my bag off my back to escape. This caused Matthew and Paul to start balling their eyes out from laughter. They even said to me "What's wrong can't the chained up dog bite back?" 'ouch that hurt what did I do to you guys to deserve this' I thought to myself. I still could not comprehend how I had somehow managed to free myself from the fence and I was just about to walk to class when it hit me, 'I can't go to class without my bag, it's got all my stuff in there since we don't have lockers at school... now what do I do?' So I had two options go and get help and risk getting my stuff stolen or just stand there like the trash I was.

I was about to take the first option when a boy who was going to the drinking fountains passed by, a senior. He was 6 feet tall and of a muscular build, Im guessing he was year 13. He looked down at me and for some reason he must have taken pity on me as he told me to go get help. I was reluctant but he said "I will stand guard over your bag don't worry." I was obviously dumbstruck because I had never seen this boy before and yet he was offering to help me, how do I know this isn't another cruel trick to make fun of me? Reluctantly I left and reappeared with the principal who surprisingly didn't know what to do. 'I mean he was the Principal for fucks sake, if anyone knew what to do he would know right?' The people who did this to me ran off, not a single one remained and the boy that helped me left as soon as I came back with the Principal. I didn't feel angry at him because at least he did what he told me he would do. Since the boys that locked my bag to the fence ran off, that meant the key to the lock was also gone. In the end we had to end up cutting off a significant chunk out of the front of my bag to get it free from the gate. The principal didn't even think to ask me how I felt and just ran off with his coffee in his hand chasing another teacher he had seen.

To be honest I didn't expect sympathy from him being the lazy principal he is. As I picked up my bag I looked around and saw students moving from class to class. I said to my self "Fuck, I missed the bell!" I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 14:25. I swore to myself "Fuck, now im gonna be late for science and those thugs stole my scientific calculator. I might need it..." I started to panic for a while but then calmed my self down. I quickly put on my bag and ran to my science class. Everyone was quiet and listening to the teacher when I slowly came and stood in the door way. Everyone turned around and looked at me, their faces with mixed expressions of mockery, pity and anger at me for disrupting their 'lesson'. As I took one step into my class the teacher faced away from her explanation of genetic mutations and stared into my eyes. Her silence was deafening to me and I spoke up as I recalled from the first day that if she went silent, she was waiting for an explanation. I found the courage within me and said to her "I'm sorry I'm late miss, I got um held up. I don't have a note because I just came from lunch not tutorials but I promise it won't happen again." Her dark expression then turned slightly softer and she said "Okay Jack, just this once... Take your seat." I nodded and looked around the class and saw the one and only empty seat so I walked towards it but I stopped as soon as I saw who was in the surrounding seats, it was none other than Matthew and Paul still sniggering as they lifted their heads to see me.

I was going to move the chair but Miss Snow was starting to lose patience with me and she started tapping her pen on her desk which told me to stop causing disruption and sit down where I was and fast. So I did and as I was about to sit down Matthew reached for my bag and when I leaned forward to get it back from him Paul tripped me up and I fell face forward onto the floor. Everyone broke into laughter at the sight of this and I slowly got up. Paul then said "I guess you fell...SHORT hahahahaha" I looked around the class, put my head down and walked out of the class ignoring the comments like "Where you going nerd?", "Don't worry your text books are ok hahahahaha!" I just couldn't cope any more. For too long I had put up with this and there wasn't a single thing I could do, it's like everyone was against me. I thought to myself 'the world 115, Jack 0' so I did the only thing I knew how to do in a situation like this, I ran. I ran out of C block and into the toilets. I just waited inside the toilets for the next bell to ring so that I could go home. I looked at my watch and just as it hit 15:10 the bell rang and I walked out of the toilets and walked to my mum's car. I got in and sat in the back seat, she asked "Is everything alright? You usually sit in the front?" I just replied "Y-yeah everything's fine, it's just been a long day. I don't usually cry, I learnt the hard way that crying doesn't solve your problems so not a single tear was shed although I was pretty close to crying at the time. The rest of the car ride home was quiet and I got home took a shower did my homework, all the usual boring stuff. Had dinner watched TV, brushed my teeth then finally opened the door to my room and laid down on my bed my eyes heavy with fatigue and my body weighed down by the pain I had endured that day. I eventually fell into a deep sleep.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

I added up the years and recalled im currently 16, somehow I was so lost in thought that for a moment I seemed to forget my current age. I thought about the events in my flashback and I looked at the calendar that hung on the wall. Sitting on my bed the same way I had 3 years ago on that horrible day which I loathe to name. As I saw the date on the calendar I flashed a cruel smile on my face, remembering the incident which happened 3 years ago. I said to myself "That was all before I knew martial arts, they better watch out now because im the senior now and im more athletic got a meaner attitude and I don't take apologies well." "People tell me to forget the past, how can I when it haunts me till this very night?" "The grown ups all tell me to tell someone older than me if there is a problem like this, huh tried it and guess what? No one gave two shits they all laughed at me and told me I was a nobody, how could the grown ups helps me when all they did was laugh at me?" My eyes were getting heavy and I knew that I was getting tired. I stopped with the rhetorical questions and I looked at the time and saw the clock read 22:45. I finally collapsed onto my bed ready to go to sleep and slowly but steadily I closed my eyes and put my mind at ease, I would see if I'm still in the mood for revenge after I have had a nights sleep to clear my head of the vile images that plague me from that day.

A/N: Hey guys, that's the end of Chapter 1. You probably don't understand how my bag was hooked to the fence and I can't really describe it but if you had seen it you would have known the people who did this had obviously planned it for some time... Anyway what do you think is going to happen next? Would you support Jack if he decided to get revenge or if he just left the bullies alone? What would you do if you were in Jack's shoes? And one more disclaimer lol, Jack Harrison is not my real name, I don't want to use my real name for personal reasons and the names of the teachers and 'friends' have been modified as well. So if you don't like it I'm sorry but it's just the way it has to be. I'm kinda busy with school work and out of school commitments lol so updates may take awhile but I promise if you read and review this fanfic, I will make the effort to make more chapters. If you liked the story please recommend to other people you know who may also like this story. Well until next time cya!


	2. A Normal Day?

A/N: Hey guys this is the second chapter to this fic. I hope you like it and thanks to all the people who favourited, followed or reviewed the previous chapter. Keep on reviewing any feedback is more than welcome. Sorry for the cussing lol but the fic is rated T for a reason, right? Anyway some people may find this chapter boring and if you do I'm sorry for that, but it leads onto something bigger so bear with me. Anyway on with the fic and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP.

' ' this is thought

" " this is speech

CHAPTER 2: A normal day?

The sun shined brightly into my eyes no matter how hard I tried to keep my eyes closed. My alarm clock rang which angered me even more. I groaned and slowly got out of me bed, not caring to make the bed just yet. 'Ahhh what a rough night, I slept so lightly. Guess im in the mood for revenge then.' I thought to myself. I did a couple of stretches and groggily made my way to the bathroom. After cleaning myself up I changed into my clothes and proceeded downstairs to eat my breakfast and watch TV. I flipped through the TV and I mumbled to myself "Sports... News... Comedy... Cartoon with a purple horse in a hot air balloon or something... Weather..." I decided that since nothing good was on I should just turn off the TV and tidy the house up a bit before I go to school. 'Dad's gone to work, guess he was running late. No sign of my older bro as well, oh well guess im alone.'

But as I was walking away from the TV it turned itself on again and it flipped itself to the cartoon with the colourful horses. "Wait I've seen this cartoon before somewhere, oh well I guess I'll know when im actually bothered to remember." I pressed the off button on the remote but the TV still wouldn't turn off. It was almost like the TV had a mind of its own so I turned off the power and unplugged the TV from the back, still the TV remained on. "Okay this is just fuckin' weird hahahahaha" I said as I stood still and watched what the TV was projecting. 'This show... I've definitely...' Suddenly a Dark blue horse with a dark blue mane came out of the TV, interrupting my thought process. "AAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I stepped back. The dark blue horse suddenly spoke "DO NOT BE AFRAID OF ME MORTAL, TIS I PRINCESS LUNA, PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT!" "I HAVE BEEN OBSERVING YOU FOR QUITE A WHILE JACK HARRISON AND I HAVE SEEN THE PAIN YOU HAVE BEEN SUFFERING OVER THE YEARS" I stood my ground and stared at the figure before me. It was slightly taller than me, it had a horn on its head and wings at the side of its body. I carefully examined it before I spoke up "What are you and where did you come from?" I said trying not to appear weak in front of a stranger.

The blue horse who said she was Princess Luna looked at me and replied "I AM A PONY MORTAL, AND I COME FROM A TOWN CALLED CANTERLOT." I shook my head and thought to myself 'What part of New Zealand is that, I've been all around New Zealand and I haven't heard of this Canter-something place?' To this Luna tilted her head in confusion and said "WHAT IS THIS NEW ZEALAND THOU SPEAKEST OF? I AM FROM CANTERLOT IN EQUESTRIA." I spaced out for a while, thinking about what she just said. "Wait I didn't say that how did you know what I wa-"Luna quickly interrupted "I can read minds Jack, it is one of the many abilities I possess." I then thought carefully 'wow, guess I better not think about anything I don't want her to know about, and I mean anything hahahaha...' I then focused on Luna and thought carefully about what to say so I looked up at Luna and replied "Equestria... Equestria... Equestria... wait I have heard that somewhere before, it sounds sort of familiar... wait is that from that show My Little Pony?" Luna stood still her jaw dropped to the floor but before she could say anything I abruptly interrupted "Darn how could I not see it before, it all makes sense you ARE Princess Luna from My Little Pony... But what are you doing here I thought that My Little Pony was only a cartoon?" Princess Luna replied "MY LITTLE PONY? WHAT IS THIS SHOW MY LITTLE PONY YOU SPEAK OF?"

I thought to myself 'Oh shit I guess I better explain everything about myself to her so maybe she can understand a bit better. Damn I better not take long or I'll miss out on my 3 year anniversary revenge party. I'm already eating into my time' "Okay let's start from the beginning. I am a human. A human is the type of umm ahh things that inhabit this planet called earth. Earth is what we humans live on, and the planet you are currently on. I am 16 years old and I was just about to go to school when you popped out of my TV, delaying my um... plans. A TV is a box which lets us watch programs. I recognised you as Princess Luna because of the TV program called My Little Pony. I am not a Brony, cause I don't really have time to watch cartoons anymore... but I have seen the show My Little Pony before on TV advertisements and I recognise a couple of the characters like your self from the show. And okay I admit it I have watched the first two episodes but THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME A BRONY. 'Well I like to think not...' I thought. Princess Luna tilted her head in confusion. 'Damn, she still doesn't get it? Ahhh on with the explanation.'

I looked at her carefully and explained "Ok on earth you are part of a TV Show called My Little Pony which is a cartoon that is watched by many people around the world. This cartoon was made mainly for girls but the show has attracted many older male and female viewers which have formed the Brony fandom. A Brony is a male fan of the TV show My Little Pony, and Female fans are called Pegasisters. Luna spoke quietly without the loud booming voice which startled me at first after I had explained all this to her "So let me try and comprehend, your human species have been watching me and the other ponies daily lives on some sort of a box which can project moving images?" she said rather subdued, I didn't know if she were in shock, in anger at me or just in realisation of the whole situation. I replied "Yeah." Luna then said "Hmmm, this is quite intriguing, there are still things which I do not understand about this planet that you call earth however but my questions will have to wait. I am afraid I have become side tracked by the objects in this world and I do not have much time to complete my objective, the reason I was sent here.

My objective is to give you an offer on behalf of my sister and I which I am hoping you will accept." "Carry on" I said cautiously, Luna then continued "I have seen the pain you have to endure and although the harassment has decreased as you grew older and wiser it still exists and you, still long for friends to call your own am I right?" "Wow... how the fu-" I got quickly interrupted as Luna said "Please hold your questions till the end Jack." I nodded quietly and she started to talk once again. I thought to myself 'damn I forgot, she can read minds... of course she knows about... THAT' I quickly snapped out of my thought and listened to Luna. "So after consulting with my sister Princess Celestia, I decided to find you so that I can make you an offer.

My offer is this, come to our land Equestria where you will learn what true friendship is, it will also teach you how to make friends and the real meaning of friendship and why it is truly magic!" I put my head down and thought about Luna's offer. I replied "And what of my life here Princess? Will people not notice that I have disappeared from existence on earth? What about my studies, I am a straight A student and I don't want to fall behind on my studies... and what about my revenge..." I mumbled the last bit hoping she wouldn't hear and hoping she was too busy with thought so she could not read my mind. Luna carefully examined my face then replied "Ah yes it is so mortal, if you do not already know I have the ability to read minds and I have seen all your worries. I have also seen the bitterness and evil in your heart, but I understand. For I too was once like you. I looked up at her serious expression but she quickly continued "I am running out of time to explain, if you accept my offer I will explain everything to you, the choice is yours mortal." I then looked at my watch... 7:55 am, I replied "Um Princess Luna is it alright if I go to school just for today, and maybe um sleep on your offer. There is something I must do before I can leave my world um if you don't mind."

Luna listened carefully at what I had said and replied "Hmmm, ok mortal this I grant you but remember make your choice quick because if not kept under control your rage will consume you till there is nothing left of you. You will be beyond recognition and beyond our help." I was stunned by what she had said but I managed to reply "Um... yeah, I'll see how today goes and I'll get back to you. But wait how DO I contact you? It's not like I just have people pop out of my TV ya know?" Luna chuckled at my outburst then replied "Remember Jack I am the princess of the night. I can contact you in your dreams and you too will be able to speak to me then. So do not worry I WILL contact you tonight." I looked up at her and smiled "Why you are helping me I still can't fathom but thanks. Just one more problem... WHAT ABOUT MY LIFE ON EARTH!" Luna chuckled again " I seemed to have forgotten to address that issue. Now for this issue, if you are unaware Jack I can clone living beings including you. It is also one of my abilities I have retained after nightmare moon was purged from my body." "Nightmare mo-" I was interrupted by Luna "Please Jack, I will answer your questions if you accept my offer but for now I am running out of time so you must listen" I replied "Okay, carry on." "I can clone you so that your clone will remain on earth and complete your normal activities such as studying, out of school commitments and any other duties you may have on this planet so you will not fall behind on your studies. No one will notice your absence." "Cool, that sounds frickin' awesome hahaha."

Beep Beep Beep, "Jack its 8:10 where are you I have a doctors appointment and I got to drop you off to school!" I was startled by my mum 'damn, thought she already left. Time to end this conversation.' I turned around to face Luna "Um Luna..." She had disappeared and all I heard was "Do not worry Mortal, I understand you must go I will continue this conversation with you tonight." I smiled and quickly grabbed my bag off the table and locked the door to the house. I ran to my mum's car and we were off. The car ride as always was quiet and I, for the first time in years actually wanted to get to school for obvious reasons. We finally arrived at school "Goodbye Jack, behave and please don't get into any trouble, we already had 2 phone calls last year from school and we don't want another one regarding you understand?" "Yes mum." I replied and with that I stepped out of the car and made my way towards the school gates. As I reached the entrance, I flashed a wicked smile and thought to myself 'Sensei told me to never start a fight only end a fight if necessary. Your one of the few people I respect Sensei, so I'll listen to you. Let the bullies come to me, either way I will be the one to end this torment.' As I finished my thought sequence I walked inside the gates and headed to my first class, Accounting.

A/N: Hey guys, that's the end of Chapter 2. You probably found it a bit slow, maybe even boring but this chapter is only a piece of something much bigger lol. You may not understand now but as I publish more chapters in the future it will start to make sense. I'm not perfect, im only human so please review and provide positive feedback if there are things that I can improve on. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this fic as much as I am writing it . Damn Wednesday tomorrow and I got school, looks like chapter 3 will have to wait till the weekends. So until chapter 3 take care, Sayonara!


	3. The Final Straw

A/N: Hey guys this is the third chapter. I hope you enjoy and thanks to all the people who favourited, followed or reviewed this story. Keep on reviewing any feedback is more than welcome. Sorry for the cussing lol but the fic is rated T for a reason, right? Some guest left a very nasty personal insult as a review however I have taken it off. Please, if you do not like this story, tell me IN A NICE WAY how I can improve my writing. This chapter will probably be longer than the first two and for those of you who hate long chapters I apologise but I promise it's worth the read. If you don't know what the word gee is (pronounced like the letter g) it's a common term used by people who like to think their gangster. Well enough of this A/N, on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. The only thing I own is this story.

' ' this is thought

" " this is speech

Chapter 3: The Final Straw

As I walked past the various buildings checking my watch as I go, I couldn't help but notice that everyone was walking to class in their own little group. Some people walking with 6 or 7 friends while others just walking with one friend. I thought to myself 'even if I could be the person walking with one, just one true friend, then maybe I would feel like I have a purpose in life.' I looked at my watch and saw the time 8:50 am. "Damn I'm late, I better pick up the pace!" So I ran as fast as I could and I finally reached the stairs I needed to climb. I climbed up each step carefully so I didn't trip over and as I climbed each step, I heard my accounting teacher's voice get louder and louder. "Yes I'm nearly there." I finally reached the class, opened the door and sat down in my usual seat, in the middle sneaking past my teacher who still hadn't noticed I had arrived late. As if it was a perfectly normal thing to do, everyone who was sitting in the middle row of desks just moved away from me and found new seats at the back as usual. They all stared at me with mixed expressions. 'Wow I'm not an alien, I'm not gonna bite.' I thought to myself. As the students got up from the middle row and moved towards the back, my teacher who had her back turned so she could face the whiteboard heard this disruption and turned to face us. "What's going on?" she asked. She stared across the whole classroom and finally noticed me. "Your late, Jack." She said in a cold tone. I replied "Sorry Miss Peterson, I got held up in traffic." Miss Peterson than looked at me for quite a while, examining my expression very carefully before replying "I don't usually listen to excuses from students but I know you're a good student, I'll mark you present on the roll but if you get to class late two more times, you will be put on late DT is that understood?" "Yes miss" I replied. She finally took her eyes off me and focused on the rest of the class "Sorry for the interruption but today we are going to be looking at the different methods of cash control. This will be a part of your test which is worth 4 level 1 NCEA credits and they count towards the 80 you need to get your level 1 certificate." She said as she kept talking on and on and on. "Now keep in mind that when you are writing about Direct Credit you must state that..." "Oi, Jack!" Nathan said from behind me "I don't think he heard you Nathan." Christine said to Nathan. "Oi, Jack! Give me your fuckin notes I need to copy them! Give them to me before I have to smash your head in to get them. You know, string bean it's funny because their isn't a single thing that you can do about it, except for agreeing to my demand. It's almost like school's too easy for me." I ignored Nathan as I knew he was nothing but brawn and no brains. He was 6 feet tall and towered over me when we stood up but he was not quick on his feet. I knew from the fights I had seen him in before, the most recent one being last week that he lacked speed...and brain. 'It's funny, because he never gets suspended when he's in a fight, maybe because everyone's too scared to tell the teachers. Oh wait what would they do anyway? Their useless' I thought to myself.

'In a fight Nathan, talking tough doesn't help. In a fight you need brains and brawn to win. A fight is 75% brain and 25% brawn. Your size means nothing to me, I've sparred against people twice my size so I'm not scared of you anymore. Size doesn't matter, it's what you do with it. Why are you even threatening me, when I haven't even done anything to you? Is it because you get a thrill picking on people smaller than you?' I thought to myself. I was snapped out of my thought process as I felt a loud bang on the table behind me and I turned around to see what had happened. Nathan had slammed his fist on the table so hard that it made even Miss Peterson turn around from the loud sound the impact made. Miss Peterson looked around the class for a while then said "Um, ok... as I was saying, Direct Credit is very important because it is an electronic form of..." Miss Peterson carried on and so did the rest of the class, writing down their notes but I stayed turned around and he said to me "That was strike 0, when I get ta 1 you betta give me your notes bro or I'll fuck you up real bad gee. Got it." This time, I wanted to do something about my situation, I wasn't going to be bullied anymore, I had enough of that for years and it ends today. So with a smirk across my face I decided to 'comply' for now and before I got up I whispered to Nathan "Okay I'll give you your notes, I'll walk over when Miss isn't looking and drop them in your bag." "You finally understand, thank you string bean." Nathan replied.

'Get ready, you're about to get the best set of notes you've ever gotten Nathan' I thought to myself. Miss Peterson had her back turned and I saw my opportunity. As I walked over to his table I dropped the notes down onto his table and he replied "What do you think you're doing, I said in my-" was all he was able to get out of his mouth as I grabbed his collar and pulled him towards me. As I did, I poked his eyes and he was now rubbing his eyes and shouting "Miss, Miss look at this mental fuck head, he's abusing me!" The rest of the class was laughing at what he had just said which made me tighten my grip on Nathan, making him wince even more. Miss Peterson turned around and shouted at me "Jack, release your grip on Nathan at once!" Nathan's friends Rawiri and Tamati were now starting to pry my fingers open so they could release Nathan, but this just made me angrier and I shoved them away. As I did I lowered my voice to a deathly volume and said to Nathan "Who the fuck do you think you are? Who the fuck do you think you are aye?" The whole class moved closer to hear what I was saying. However I still wasn't finished with him and as I let go of his collar, I grabbed his spiky hair and pulled it down while he was screaming in pain "You bully me into giving my work to you? You think it's funny to pick on someone smaller than you?" I said as I moved behind him and pressed my right forearm across his throat. "You know for a big guy, you're awfully weak, and you're calling me a string bean? How come people are so scared of you, you're so fucking weak! I can't believe that I was once scared of you" "Let go strin-" "When will you stop harassing me? Do you want me to send you to the hospital because believe me can. I'm just getting started!" I interrupted as I squeezed my right forearm even tighter against his throat "I'm s-sorry gee I was j-jokin' g-gee I didn't mea-" Nathan choked "I don't, take apologies well! and if I ever hear you abusing me in class, talking shit behind my back or threatening me for my work ever again I will shove a stick down your throat so far it'll stick out of your ass and you'll become a walking, talking broom stick understand?" I said as I made a final squeeze against his throat before I released my grip on Nathan and pushed his head forward. As I did this, he turned around and threw a straight right at me. I blocked it and slammed his head down on the desk "Stupid moves like that ain't gonna get you no where in life Nathan! You're never gonna win, not against me anyway" I said as I walked back to my seat and sat down.

Miss Peterson looked at me in shock and shouted "Nathan, Jack I will need to see the both of you after class!" I nodded my head while Nathan kept touching his now bleeding nose over and over again, his friends Rawiri and Tamati looked at me in fear. I narrowed my eyes and said "What are you guys looking at, you want to end up like Nathan aye Tamati, aye Rawiri?" they quickly jerked their heads back to the whiteboard and stayed quiet for the rest of class, leaving everyone else alone as well. I looked at my watch "Wow 9:29:28 am already? I must have really eaten into class time. The bell rings in a couple more seconds." I whispered to myself. I sat there for a few seconds listening to the remainder of the lesson, thankfully I had made all the notes previously so I didn't miss anything this lesson.

The bell rang and as everyone made their way out of class, me and a bloodied Nathan walked up to Miss Peterson. "Nathan, your behaviour has been unacceptable today. I will deal with you later, get to your next class." Nathan quickly walked out of class, glad to be let off the hook temporarily. "Now Jack, explain yourself, why did you beat Nathan up, Why were you so cruel towards him? Did you even have a bit of sensitivity left in your heart before you thought about what you were going to do" My temper reached my boiling point as Miss threw these boulder sized accusations at me. Fuck sensitivity, it's a pussy thing and I was a pussy when I was all 'sensitive'. My temper now bubbling hot, I replied "Cruel? He has been abusing me for days, bullying me for my work, not that you ever noticed and I'm the one being cruel? Miss I'm going to be completely honest whether you like it or not, I can't really explain what I did, it was an act of self defence. Against a bully who has been terrorising not just me but others just because of his size, I guess my beating served him right." "2 wrongs don't make a right Jack. No one has ever won the fight with 2 wrongs..." Miss Peterson slowly replied "Yeah well if you had noticed Nathan's behaviour, you could have stopped what just happened today. Your omission of duty as a teacher is wrong. So that's one wrong and failure to discipline Nathan is another wrong. Hmm guess you are right, 2 wrongs don't make a right." I quickly retorted back, pissed off that she was still acting like she was on Nathan's side. 'Just give up lady, take the side of the victim for once in your life please' I thought to myself. "Jack, what has gotten into you, you are such a good student and I do not want to report this incident to Mr. Stephen, the associate principal because you know what will happen don't you?" "Yes Miss, I'll get suspended for 3-5 days even though I was the victim." "Jack as much as I hate to" 'yer right' I thought to myself "I'll have to give you a written warning to take home to your parents regarding this incident. The incident however will not be passed on to Mr. Stephen understand?" "Yes, Miss." I replied "You're just TRYING to doing your job." 'That is if you even can' I thought to myself. I saw her take out the pre printed note and writing on it, I stared at the pen that would get me into a whole lot of shit when I got back home. As she finished writing the note she turned to face me and said "Okay then, take this note home with you and bring it back to me signed so that I know you have shown it to your parents ok?" "Yes Miss." I replied.

Iwalked out of the class and got ready to go to my next class, or what's left of it. As I walked outside, I passed the cool shady place I like to eat and read at. I kept walking but I dropped my bag to the floor when I saw who was coming up to me, Matthew and Paul. I assumed that they were wagging class but that didn't surprise me. "Wow, I guess the dog's got some bite after all." said Matthew, "Nah, he just got challenged by a weakling that's all. Nathan sucks balls, but still how could he have lost to this poodle?" Paul retorted. I was starting to get pissed off, I looked hard at both of them and said "What do you guys want? Haven't you humiliated me enough, can you just go away and leave me alone before something happens?" They looked at me and said "hahahaha, the dog's bark is louder than his bite... HEY HE'S ALWAYS GOT MY FOOD, IN THAT HUMOUNGOUS BAG OF HIS AND I'M HUNGRY! MAYBE HE'S GOT SOME FOOD TODAY ASWELL. I'M SURE HE WOULDN'T MIND IF WE BORROWED SOME BEFORE GOING TO CLASS, POODLES DON'T NEED TO EAT THAT MUCH RIGHT?" After his denunciation of me, Matthew attempted to throw a roundhouse kick to my knee while Paul tried to jab me in the face. I stepped back and to the side and I moved forward and threw an uppercut punch at Matthew's stomach. Matthew keeled over and screamed in pain "Ahhhh, string bean's got a helluva punch, watch yourself Pau-" was all he was able to get out as I performed a downward elbow strike to the back of Matthew's neck, rendering him unconscious. I was now circled by students who were running out of class to see 'our fight'. They were cheering us on. Paul was left, he glared at me "Poodle, you don't know who you're fuckin' with" "Oh I have a pretty good idea." I quickly shot back.

Paul charged towards me and I quickly stepped to the side, performing a taisabki. Numb-nuts was looking around trying to find me, 'damn he lacks speed.' I thought to myself as I side kicked the back of his knee and as he came down I side kicked his face, toppling him over. As he lay on the concrete ground, I kneeled down to his level and spoke to him. "DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU AND YOUR LITTLE BUDDY DID TO ME, 3 YEARS AGO?" "Wha- you talkin' abou-?" "WRONG FUCKING ANSWER!" I said as I punched his face and grabbed his hair to pull his head level to mine again. "Try again" I said a little calmer. "Um, w-we were walking and you got your b-bag l-locke-" I punched him again "NOT THE WHOLE FUCKIN' STORY DIPSHIT, OF COURSE I KNOW THAT, IT FUCKING HAPPENED TO ME HOW CAN I FORGET!" I calmed myself down and asked again "I meant what did you do to cause it?!" "C-cause it? We d-d-idn't c-cause" "ENOUGH WITH THE BULLSHIT!" I stood up and put my leg on his head slowly stepping on to it. He screamed in pain and for some reason I felt good about this. I wasn't being scared or anything like I used to be. "I'LL ASK YOU AGAIN, WHAT DID YOU AND YOUR FUCK BUDDY DO TO CAUSE THIS?" He was bleeding from the concussion he suffered as a result of my sidekick to his face which toppled him on to the floor and he was starting to lose consciousness "www-we sssss-stood- ther-eee a-nd –ll-laughed at you w-ww-e d-dd-iddn't h-h-help you when you ne-eed-ed us." His head fell to the floor and I kicked his body aside and laughed. "Have a nice rest." As I turned around, I saw Mr. Stephen and Mr. Andrews standing in front of me while I saw the school nurse rush past me to see to Paul and Matthew's well deserved injuries.

Both Mr. Andrews and Mr. Stephen said in unison "YOU ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE MISTER, YOU ARE COMING WITH US RIGHT NOW!" They grabbed hold of me and escorted me to Mr. Stephen's office. I looked back and saw the students, all staring at me some with tears in their eyes for their beloved friends Matthew and Paul and some just with plain expressions of fear. I was proud of myself, for once people would actually not look at me and see me as a weakling. 'their scared of me, so much for making friends... Fuck friends, where were they when I needed them? Well at least one good thing has happened, I've got my revenge, now I can go on with the rest of my life without them troubling me anymore!' I thought to myself triumphantly, but my thought process was cut short as we arrived at Mr. Stephen's office. He let go of me and said in a stone cold monotone voice "Come inside, we need to have a SERIOUS discussion regarding your future at this school" For the first time in a long time I actually felt scared and I swallowed and walked inside, knowing that when I get home, my life is over.

A/N: That's that for chapter 3. You probably found this chapter to be quite dark. This incident, apart from the names of the teachers and people involved, really did happen... This chapter took me quite a while to write and it took quite a bit out of me as I recalled a dark part in my life = ( On a more positive note, please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter, always interested to know what my good readers think =) Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying reading this fic as much as I am writing it. 2 weeks left until the school holidays begin. I might be busy this week with practice assessments and other stuff but like I've said before I will make an effort to write more chapters if you make the effort to read and review this fic. Until next chapter take care, bye.

And thank you to Agato - The Dark Arachnid and xremeidiot for taking the time to give me constructive criticism on my work. I have now edited this chapter and from now on i will add spaces between my sentences as they were too crowded. I hope this makes it easier for you guys to read.


	4. The Consequences

A/N: Hey guys this is the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy and thanks to all the people who favourited, followed or reviewed this story. Keep on reviewing any feedback is more than welcome. Thank you to xremeidiot and Galen for the constructive feedback. I will do my best to write better. Some people have PM'd me and suggested this story is the perfect setting for a clopfic. Lol this will not happen because I'm not that sort of writer. The fourth chapter... here it goes.

Chapter 4: The Consequences

I walked slowly past the door of his office, and stood next to the menacing red chair all students who cause trouble sit on. Mr. Stephen closed the door, looked at me and commanded "Sit down, Jack." I did as I was told and sat in the chair, taking off my bag and letting it rest by my side. I looked around his office, never being here before I gazed in amazement and fear at the number of pre-typed up warnings he had written which were lying dormant by the photocopier. 'Wow, a pen is all that is needed to send me on my way.' I thought to myself. I was snapped out of my thought process when I heard a loud thud in the office next door.

"Ignore that Jack, that is just some minor renovation going on next door." He gazed in frustration at all the papers that were scattered on his desk. "Damnit, where is my pen? Jack, you haven't seen my pen have you?"

"Um sir, it's underneath the assembly seating plan..." I replied. "Found it!" Mr. Stephen happily exclaimed. 'How long will this go on for? I just wanted to come in and go out of this office... This is getting corny.' I thought to myself. "Mr. Harrison!" Mr. Stephen called out my name in a rather stern fashion. 'I guess we are finally starting' I thought to myself. "You know why you are here. I'm gonna be completely straight forward with you, I am not like Mr. Andrews." 'What does he mean by tha-' "In my opinion, he is too soft on the kids that he deals with, but I am not like that. I want you to tell me exactly what happened today, why you were out of class when you should have been in class, and why you assaulted those two boys."

"Sir" I began "It started like this. I was held back in accounting, so I was running late for my other class, History. After I asked the teacher about some um work related things, I left C-block and was going towards my History class in A-block. As I was getting closer to my class, I saw Matthew and Paul walking towards me. They started insulting me and I was ignoring it, until Matthew attempted to throw a roundhouse kick to my knee while Paul tried to jab me in the face. That's, when I fought back to defend myself, and well here I am now. So that's what happened." I finished.

"Hmmm, so you were provoked? Still, it doesn't fully explain your violent outburst on those two boys... Theirs something more to your violent outburst and you're not telling me, and I want to know what it is. Please Jack, carry on." Mr. Stephen replied. So I told him about what happened to me three years ago and how that fuelled the fire that burned inside of me for revenge.

"I h-had no i-idea, why didn't you tell a teacher?" Mr. Stephen stuttered out

"I did sir, and they all ignored me. Some of them even told me that boys will be boys, that it's a normal part of life and that I will eventually learn to accept it..."

Mr. Stephen sat still, his mouth still agape. For the first time since I set foot into his office, he had been at a loss for words. "Okay Jack, here's what I'm gonna do." Mr. Stephen said, finally breaking the silence. "Because you assaulted two students of this school, you will be stood down for 5 days. In other words, one school week." I listened carefully, nodding my head in understanding. Still though, I was a bit ticked off with the consequence, but I wasn't expecting any less from Mr. Stephen.

"You would have normally been expelled from school, however witnesses who had been watching the whole fight from inside their classrooms, tell us that you were provoked which is why I have decided that a five day stand down is an adequate punishment in this case." I nodded again, silently thanking the witnesses who provided this information to Mr. Stephen. They may have potentially, saved my future in school.

"Matthew and Paul will be stood down for three days, as is the standard procedure when dealing with instigators of fights." After hearing this, I thought to myself 'Standard procedure my arse, hahaha why do things like this happen to me?'

Mr. Stephen picked up the phone and started to dial my dad's work number.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Please sir, don't ring my dad. He'd go mental if he found out about this. Especially while he is still stressed out from his work load, maybe I can talk to him when I get home?"

"Well it is school rules to ring yo-"

"No sir please, I beg of you! Can't you at least give me a letter or something so that I can explain to them at an appropriate time?" I interrupted, trying to play my luck.

"Well...Um..." Mr. Stephen said, starting to think about what he would do.

"I promise I don't want any favours, your punishment is fair... Please sir just let me have this one last request!" I begged. Never before in my life, have I begged for something this badly. It made me feel weak, but I had no choice, not unless I wanted to get murdered when I got home.

"OK fine. Here, take this letter home with you, informing your parents of your stand down effective from 3:10 pm. Now you do know that I do not want to see you on school grounds for the whole of next week, is that understood Mr. Harrison?"

"Yes sir, Thank you..." I replied

"Okay take this late note, and move on to your next class. I do not want to hear anymore trouble out of you for the rest of the day, is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" I replied. I took the late note Mr. Stephen wrote for me and I walked out of his office, with an empty feeling in the pit of my heart. 'What have I done?' I thought to myself, but quickly I pulled myself together 'Oh well too late to go back now, fuck the past. They got what was coming. I am who I am, they brought it upon themselves.' I walked to my next class, having missed interval I was glad to see that my next class was Classical Studies, and I knew our teacher would let us eat in class. "Well, at least I get to eat." I mumbled to myself. I arrived in class, 10 minutes late and took my seat. My whole class stared at me, but I ignored them. My mind someplace far away, too distracted to be concentrating in class.

The rest of the day went by like a breeze. No one gave me trouble and I sat and ate my lunch at my regular place. 'We finish early on Fridays...' In no time at all, the 2:20 pm bell for Friday rang and I knew that my time was up, so I took a good look at my last class, English and walked out, knowing I wouldn't be here for a week. I had never been away from school for more than a day, 2 days max so it felt weird that I would be away for a week. Nonetheless, I got over myself and walked out of the school gates. I walked over to my mum's car and sat down.

"How was your day?"

"Fine... I'm hungry, let's go." I said, quickly cutting the conversation short

The car ride as always was quiet, and in approximately 15 minutes, we reached home. I unlocked the front door and stepped inside my house. I put the warning letters down on the kitchen bench top then I went upstairs to go for a shower, when I heard my mum calling after me "I thought you said you were hungry, Jack? Don't you want anything?" I hesitated for a while before coming up with an excuse "After my shower, mum!" I called back. 'Guess she hasn't seen what I've done today...' I put my bag in my room and walked towards the shower. After my shower I decided to go downstairs and eat something. 'Well she's busy now, but when she's not, I'm fucked' I thought to myself. I then went into the lounge to play some doom on my PS3 so I turned on the TV and started to play.

'I might as well enjoy the peace, while it lasts.' I thought to myself. After about 10 minutes of playing, my controller went flat. I cursed at my controller and connected it to the play station with the charging cable. I was just about to un-pause the game when I heard my mum calling:

"JACK, COME HERE NOW!"

"Coming!" I yelled back.

She stood by the kitchen bench-top and held both the letters in her hands.

"What is this?" she asked

"Umm, it's the suspension thingy and the other one is th-"

"HOW COULD YOU?" she interrupted.

"WE SEND YOU TO SCHOOL TO LEARN, NOT BEAT UP OTHER PEOPLE! I knew that Karate wasn't a good idea." She mumbled that bit, hoping I wouldn't hear her.

"What?" I asked

"Never mind, I don't have time for this. When your dad gets home, we will discuss this further Jack."

"Ok."

"Now go, get out of my sight!"

I walked away, back into the lounge and un-paused my game, not wanting to think about what happens when my dad gets home. I played for hours, until the clock hit 6. I turned off my game and knew that my dad and brother would be home at 6:30 so I watched the news and waited.

'Bro's all good, he doesn't care but dad... this is going to be intense' I thought to myself.

Finally 6:30 came, and 3 minutes later I heard my dad walk through the front door, my brother behind him. My dad went into the kitchen, talked with my mum and then said hi to me and walked upstairs to change his clothes.

"What the fuck? Oh maybe he hasn't noticed yet, lol" I said to myself.

I stopped watching the TV and just as I was going upstairs my dad came down the stairs. 'Wow that was a close one' I thought to myself. I went up to my room and closed the door, thinking about what I was going to say. After minutes of thinking, I concluded:

"I'll just tell him I acted in self defence, he doesn't have to know about the 'extra' things I did right?" I said to myself while staring into the mirror.

'Wait, but then he'll be pissed even more, what if I sa-'

"JACK, GET THE HELL DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Fuck, now I'm in the shit." I whispered under my breath.

My brother knocked on my door from the outside and said "Bro, are you in here? Dad's calling you. Go quickly bro or he's gonna get even more pissed..."

"COMING!" I yelled and I opened the door to my room. I turned around and looked back inside my room 'Well here it goes.' I thought to myself as I shut the door and got ready to face what awaits me down stairs.

A/N: Chapter 4 done! Wow, what do you think is going to happen next chapter? The next chapter maybe a bit shorter or longer, I don't know but it will not be any bit less in quality. A bit of a hint for next chapter, it's a life changer. Like I've said before, please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying reading this fic. Last week of school... YES! A couple of real exams this week lol so I'll be busy this week. Still, I'll do my best to write chapter 5 whenever I get free time so until next chapter, cya!


	5. The Life Changing Decision

A/N: The fifth chapter Sorry for the delay but I was having some problems with the laptop. I hope you guys and girls enjoy this chapter and thanks to all the people who favourited, followed or reviewed this story. Bullying is a serious issue and it should not be left unnoticed. Please if you are being bullied or know some one who is, don't be afraid to get help... The fifth chapter... here it goes.

Chapter 5: The Life Changing Decision

I walked down the stairs ready to face the music, still unsure of what was going to happen to me. My legs started to tremble as I walked off the last step and into the living room. I was sweating bullets by now and was trying to think of a way that I could explain what I did earlier today.

'This is it, I have to be completely honest and just tell them what I told Mr. Stephen' I thought to myself.

I walked into the living room but nobody was in there.

"In here Jack!" dad yelled out to me from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I replied

I walked slowly into the kitchen, making sure to wipe the sweat off of my forehead as I stood at the opposite end of the dining room table. I pulled out the chair and was about to sit down when my dad interrupted:

"Don't bother, this won't take long. You deserve to stand after what you did today."

I carefully pushed the chair back in and remained standing, my dad glaring at me from the other side of the table, my mum just standing behind him with the two dreadful letters that were like daggers in my eyes, carefully held with an iron grip in her hands.

"Ok tell me, what the hell are these two letters doing in my house?" My dad questioned.

I cleared my throat and nervously replied:

"Um, the letters are there because-"

"I know why they're here dipshit, I'm not so concerned about the accounting class incident no, I'm more concerned about WHAT YOU DID TO EARN YOUR ONE WEEK SUSPENSION!" My dad yelled at me.

So I told him about what happened to me that day and what happened back on those three dreadful years and how today, I had finally stood up for myself. He just stood there silent, the expression on his face even more angrier than before, although I can't quite make out who the anger is directed at, me or the 'ass fuckers' as I like to call them.

"So what? You had a rough patch in your life and its okay to assault those two boys just because you now have the ability to do so?" My dad replied. I was taken aback by his reply and my anger was starting to rise.

"Well if they didn't bully me, then it would have been wrong but since the-"

"It doesn't make it alright Jack, how do you think those boys felt?" My dad interjected.

My anger was now at boiling point. So I yelled back:

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT THEM? THERE FUCKING BULLIES, I DON'T CARE IF THEY'VE BEEN BULLIED, IT DOESN'T GIVE THEM THE RIGHT TO TAKE IT OUT ON ME! I WAS THE REAL VICTIM HERE! THEY HAD BEEN HARASSING ME FOR ALL THESE YEARS BUT NO ONE CARED! AND WHEN I GIVE THEM A HIDING, SUDDENLY EVERYONE WANTS TO LICK THEIR ASSES AND FIND OUT IF THE MOST POOR MOST INNOCENT BOYS IN THE WORLD ARE OK? WHAT ABOUT YOU, WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU WHEN I ASKED FOR YOUR HELP? YOU JUST TOLD ME TO MAN UP! WELL GUESS WHAT? TODAY I MANNED UP AND IT FELT REALLY GOOD."

"You know I was busy at work and I couldn't always run down to school whenever you had something stolen, or because you felt si-"

"WHAT KIND OF A FATHER ARE YOU! LISTEN TO YOURSELF! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME? CAN'T TAKE THE TIME OFF YOUR PRECIOUS WORK TO HELP YOUR OWN SON? OH I'M SO BUSY AT WORK SO I CAN'T BE FUCKED IF MY SON HAS BEEN HURT AT SCHOOL! LISTEN TO YOURSELF! YOU TOLD ME TO MAN UP AND I DID, AND NOW YOU'RE LECTURING ME FOR SOMETHING YOU TOLD ME WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO!" I interrupted. My anger now at full force.

"JACK, ENOUGH OF THIS! I WORK MY ASS OFF TO MAKE A LIVING FOR YOU AND YOUR BROTHER AND WHAT DO YOU DO? CHUCK IT IN MY FACE BY DOING THIS? WE DIDN'T RAISE YOU LIKE THIS! YES I TOLD YOU TO MAN UP BUT I DIDN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO PUT THE BOYS IN HOSPITAL! Why didn't you tell someone else who is older than you?" My dad said, calming down a bit.

"YOU WORK YOUR ASS OFF AYE? YOU THINK IT MAKES ME HAPPY THAT I'VE BEEN SUSPENDED? YOU NEVER TAKE MY SIDE! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO ANYONE TO DESERVE THIS? WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE PREVENTED THIS FROM BECOMING A BIGGER ISSUE THAN IT ALREADY WAS? DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT MAYBE INSTEAD OF THE MONEY THAT YOU CLAIM TO WORK YOUR ASS OFF FOR, ALL YOUR SON WANTS IS SOME SUPPORT AND ATTENTION?" My dad looked at me stunned, he opened his mouth to reply but I cut him off:

"WHY DIDN'T I TELL SOMEONE ELSE WHO IS OLDER? Because... I did but... they didn't care. They told me that I would outgrow it but I didn't, they told me to ignore it but I couldn't, they told me to stop being a pussy so I did, AND I FINALLY PUT AN END TO ALL OF THIS BULLSHIT!" I replied back, my voice starting to crack under the pressure. My throat becoming dry from all the yelling I had to do to get my point across."

"Jack, seriously I've had enough of your lies. If you had REALLY told a grown u-"

"BUT I'M NOT LY-" I interrupted

"ENOUGH! YOU WILL NOT BE HAVING ANY DINNER TONIGHT! AND TOMORROW I WANT YOU TO DO ALL THE CHORES OF THE HOUSE AND I EXPECT YOU TO DO THEM WITHOUT ANY PAY FOR 3 MONTHS, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" My dad said in his loud and firm voice.

"W-why d-don't you believ-"

"ENOUGH! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT! AND DON'T SHOW ME YOUR FACE UNTIL YOU FINISH YOUR FUCKING CHORES TOMORROW!" My dad interrupted. I knew it was pointless in arguing so I just turned my back and walked away back up the stairs looking at the clock in the living room.

'7:35 pm, damn I'm hungry. No dinner...It's- th-that's not fair.' I thought to myself as I finally reached the stairs. I still held my head high as I believed to myself that sticking up for myself was the right thing to do. What I heard next though, just brought me back down to reality:

My dad was talking to my mum and they thought that I was gone, but I heard my dad say to my mum "God, I can't believe he went and did this. I'm already stretched to my limits at work and this little shit comes along and does THIS. WHY DOES HE EVEN HAVE TO BEAT OTHER PEOPLE UP? WHY CAN'T HE JUST LEAVE EVERYONE ELSE ALONE? NOW THE BOYS' PARENTS ARE GOING TO WANT TO SPEAK TO US REGARDING THIS INCIDENT, AND I'M NOT LOOKING FORWARD TO IT! ALL THIS COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED IF- fa-wa- Damnit forget it. Sometimes I just wish the little shit wasn't born, I could do without the extra stress and hassle we've had to put up with because of him, couldn't you?" He asked my mum. This was all I needed to hear, I just put my head down and walked up the stairs, not caring about my mum's response to his denunciation of me... his own son.

I finally reached my room and as I opened the door my legs collapsed and I fell onto my bed. I was starting to form tears in my eyes but I held them back.

"Tears are for babies. Fuck I'm thinking too much, too much thinking about stupid shit like this is what pussy's do, that's why they start to cry. Crying is weak, crying doesn't solve anything, crying proves other people right about me... If he hates me then fuck him too, I don't need him... Maybe the world would have been a better place without me, maybe not, I don't fucking know. I didn't ask to be born!" I screamed.

"Fucking hell where's my MP3? Where is it when you need the fucking thing?" I shouted in rage.

"Oh there it is." I said a bit calmer now as I walked over to my table to pick it up. I turned it on and just pressed play at whatever song I stopped on:

watch?v=cNTkez069QU

"Finally... some peace." I said to myself as I listened to my MP3. My stomach growled and I looked over at the clock again:

"8:10 pm... I need to get something to eat... I have to wait till 10:00 pm, that's when they all go to sleep, and then I can get myself something to eat." I said to myself.

So I kept listening to my MP3, waiting for the clock to tick past. After about 30 minutes of listening to different songs I got up and started punching my punching bag, still ticked off with how my dad wouldn't even believe me. I stopped though, because I remembered that we were trying to save water so I couldn't just jump into the shower whenever I felt like it, and I didn't want to get sweaty either, so I turned on my laptop instead and just surfed the net, reading random stuff.

"Hmmm... according to this e-book... 90% of the internet is made up of porn... hahahaha." I laughed to myself.

After about 1 hour and 3 minutes of online gaming, I looked back at the clock in my room.

"9:43 pm... hmmm everything's gone quiet downstairs... maybe they went for an early night?" I said to myself.

I slowly got off the chair and opened the door and everyone was fast asleep.

"Damn, I need to learn to control my gaming habits so that I'm more aware of my surroundings, hahaha." I said to myself as I got ready to walk downstairs and grab a bite to eat.

I finally got downstairs and I walked into the kitchen and opened the oven. I took out some of the leftovers and chucked it into the microwave to warm up. Finally after waiting for 45 seconds I took the leftovers out of the microwave and sat on the table, getting ready to eat. The food was disgusting but if I didn't want to starve, I would just have to buckle down and eat it. After eating I got up from the table, pushed the chair in and walked over to the sink to rinse my plate. I looked over at the clock:

"10:25pm... I think I'll just go to sleep." I said to myself as I quietly walked back up the stairs.

I went to the bathroom, brushed and went to sleep unaware of what awaited me in my dreams.

**Jack's Dream:**

"Jack, can you hear me?"

"What? Who's there?" I replied to the strange voice.

"Tis I, Princess Luna, Princess of the night."

"Hey... I guess your here about that offer thingy aye?"

"That was my primary focus yes, but before that, I wanted to talk about the affairs of... today."

I opened my mouth to speak, before Luna interrupted me:

"Mortal... Is this what thou endure every day?"

"How did yo-"

"Jack, I saw everything through your eyes so whatever you saw, I saw."

"Oh... then let me guess... your going to give me a lecture too? And you're going to tell me I'm beyond help and your going to withdraw your offer? I wouldn't blame you if you do though, I mean to be honest I don't know what direction my life is going in anymore."

"No, infact mortal I have come not to lecture you, but to tell you that what you did today, was the step in the right direction in learning to build your confidence."

"Wha-"

"I don't normally condone violence Jack, but in your situation I too would have lashed out, for there is only so much a living entity can handle, before they reach their limit... believe me for I too, was once in your position."

"Yeah, you said something about some Nightmare m-"

"Yes Jack that was my corrupt form. It all started whe..."

So hours passed as Luna told me her story about how she became Nightmare Moon and how she finally got rid of her darkness and hate. I stood leaning against the tree, my dream self looking at my real self in my room sleeping and replied:

"Wow, no wonder why you can relate... I'm pretty sure if your sister were dealing with me, she would banish me to the moon or something as well." Luna chuckled at this before she replied:

"Jack it is time, you have 4 hours before the sun rises. What will your decision be, will you stay here on earth and carry on with your current life, or would you like to go to Equestria and learn of the meaning of true friendship and how it can save you, from your dark self?" I thought long and hard.

"But what abo-"

"Remember you will not miss out on your life on earth, your clone will take care of that part. All I need to produce your clone. if you shall agree to my offer, is a drop of your blood." Luna interjected.

"Ok, I guess."

Luna's horn grew a dark blue and as quick as a flash, a sharp wind like force blew past my forearm and cut my skin , making my blood drip.

"H-hey, you said just a drop!"

"Oh yes, quite sorry." Luna replied, she then cast another spell which quickly stemmed the bleeding."

'hmmm, didn't know it was possible to bleed in your sleep...'

"Anything is possible Jack." Luna replied

'Man I gotta stop thinking about these sort of things...' I quickly thought to myself.

Luna chuckled at this while I compared my life to what I saw in a couple of the MLP episodes, and I knew I was ready for this. I stood up straight and looked her straight in the eye before replying:

"Princess... I... am ready. Take me to Equestria!"

"Ok Jack, I shall take you to Equestria. When you wake up from this dream, you will wake up in Equestria. I wish you the best with your journey to finding true friendship. But for now, I must go. The night is ending and night duty is almost over."

"Thank you Princess." I replied

"You are most welcome, and good night Jack." Luna quickly replied before she vanished.

A/N: Chapter 5 done! This is the turning point hahaha. Next chapter = Ponies. For all those of you who are private messaging me, complaining about how this story is not an MLP fanfic, and how I need to add more ponies into it, your wish has been granted. The next chapter will be as good as the previous chapters. Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying reading this fic. Got some part time work during the holidays but chapters will still be added weekly, or a bit later depending on the work load... But don't worry, chapters will keep on coming as long as people keep on reviewing, so until next time fans, Cya!


	6. Appreciation

A/N: The sixth chapter! Sorry for the delay but I had a couple of disruptions last week, with ANZAC day and some family coming over to our house. It would be kind of rude to go in my room and type while they want to talk to me right? Bottom line is I didn't have much access to the computer last week. Anyway I hope you guys and girls enjoy this chapter and thanks to all the people who favourited, followed or reviewed this story. To the people asking about why I made the clone, what the importance is, why I couldn't have just disappeared completely, do not worry about all that. I have a purpose for the clone in the later chapters so if you keep following this story, you will find out. So without further delay the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6: Appreciation

"My head, oh my head." I mumbled to myself as I slowly opened my eyes. Try as I might I could not get my eyes to open, they kept getting shut by the harsh suns rays beating down on me. I rolled onto my stomach, turning my face away from the sun and I finally managed to open my eyes.

"Finally, about time!" I triumphantly exclaimed. I slowly felt the ground around me and instantly knew, before I even saw it that I was lying on grass. I managed to push myself off the ground and slowly stand up, groaning along the way. I finally stood up, but quickly fell back onto the floor after seeing what shape I was in:

"What the fuck? What happened to my clothes? Ok... How come the only clothes I have left are my boxers? And why am I still wearing my watch! I took it off before I went to sleep, didn't I?" I questioned, panicking a bit. I didn't want any Bod-ah any pony to see me like this! If I had a good body to show off then MAYBE I wouldn't mind, but I don't, so I better find my clothes fast! I continued to look around on the floor, feeling around on the ground for any clues on where my clothes could have gone. After 10 minutes of searching, I looked at my watch and saw the time had shifted from 1:10pm to 1:20pm and I finally gave up.

"Ah well I guess they're gone. Fuck it, at least my phone and mp3 are still here." I said to myself as I bent down to pick up said possessions. I saw that they were still in good condition so I carefully put my possessions into my pockets.

"Hey! What's that!" I said a bit excited after finding my two most prized possessions.

About 3 metres away from where I found my phone and mp3, I saw a small brown bag. I excitedly, but cautiously walked on over to it, to see what was getting me all hyped up for no reason.

"Yes! I'm here!" I said as I quickly bent down to open the bag. I slowly but steadily opened the bag and to my surprise, I saw...BITS!

"FUCK YEAH! Some money to buy clothes!" I exclaimed, happy that I was finally going to be able to cover myself. As I tipped the bag upside down to count how many bits are in the bag, a letter fell out of the bag.

"What the hell's this?" I questioned as I grabbed hold of the letter and began to read it out loud:

"Dear Jack." I read the first line. "Being formal aye Luna? As always, hahaha." I said to myself as I continued reading:

"Welcome to Equestria! Here are 500 bits to help you get started on your journey. You may have noticed that you have no clothes on, apart from some sort of fabric which covers your shame. When I opened a rift between time and space to transport you to Equestria, for some unexplainable reason your clothes vanished. I sincerely apologise for this, Jack. You may have also noticed your two most prized possessions from your world have been transported along with you, each of these two possessions play an important part in your journey."

"A phone and mp3 player...important? No one even calls me... But ok." I said to myself as I continued to read the letter.

"I have taken the liberty of programming your phone so that you maybe able to see what 'you' are doing back on your world. To access your clone type in the digits *756312# into your mobile device and press the button 'send'."

"I don't believe this, a 'magic' number. I gotta try it." I snickered to myself as I took my phone out of my pocket and dialled in the numbers carefully and to my surprise, my phone actually received a signal."

"Must be the magic of this world or something." I said to myself as I dialled the numbers and pressed send. After a bit of static, what I saw next angered me:

"Great, I'm doing the fucking chores... oh well... it's not really ME! Ok I've seen enough... how do I turn this thing off? Is it safe to just hang up? Maybe the letter will tell me." I said to myself as I refocused my attention back on the letter:

"This will let you view your clone for approximately 15 minutes unless you press the 'end' button before this time. If you do not press the button, after 15 minutes the connection between this world and your world will be terminated. To reconnect, you must wait till the next sunrise."

"WOW, THAT IS SOLID!" I exclaimed as I found out that I can actually use my phone to do something important for a change. I focused my attention back on the letter:

"Your musical device may or may not be of importance on this journey... what you decide to do with that particular item, is up to you."

"Ok... I'm starting to get bored." I sighed frustratedly but I kept on reading:

"And one last thing Jack if you have not already noticed, your appearance has changed. Your hair has been changed into orange flames that burn from the strength within you."

"Strength, me!? I guess she must have dirt in her eyes if she thinks I'm strong! Ok... I think she's been on the weed. I need to see this!" I said to myself.

"You may find this hard to believe mortal, tis true however, if you look deeper inside the brown bag, you will find a mirror. Use it to see your new appearance."

I slowly picked up the bag again, and true to her word I found a small mirror. I used it to examine myself and what I saw next, came as a shock to me.

"WHAT THE FUCK! SHE'S RIGHT! MY EYES ARE PURE BLACK WITH RED CENTRES? WTF!? AND MY HAIR IS IN FLAMES!" I gazed in awe, before it hit me.

"Hey this is the drawing I made of myself, for the art project I did when I was in year 9! It's been one of my most favourite drawings of myself since I was 13. I always used to keep a picture of it with me in my wallet!"

I stood there stunned for awhile then I finally decided to test something:

"COOL, I'M GONNA SEE IF I CAN BURN MYSELF!" I said to myself as I slowly touched my hair with my left hand.

"THIS IS TOO COOL!" I exclaimed as I was able to touch my hair without getting burnt. After a couple of minutes of fucking around, I got over myself and quickly refocused my attention on the letter:

"I had decided to give you this appearance mortal for I had seen it through your eyes, that you highly looked up to this drawing like some pony would look up to Celestia as a role model. I am hoping that this makes up for the earlier mishap with your clothes."

"WOW, this is THE best thing to happen to me so far in my entire life! Thanks Luna! I still can't believe it, I must be dead or something." I said to myself, shocked that I actually got what I wanted for a change. I quickly focused back on the letter.

"I know that you will be shocked but do not be alarmed by these revelations Jack, for I know you can succeed. I have total faith in your abilities. For you are the one with the gift..."

"Um...what's that supposed to mean?" I said to myself before focusing my attention back on the last lines of the letter.

"ALL Will BECOME CLEAR IN TIME JACK, but for now I wish you all the best in Equestria."

"Princess Luna." After reading the last line, I slowly folded the letter back into the brown bag and put the brown bag into my pocket.

"Ok, this is it! Time for a new start!" I exclaimed, determined not to let the Princesses' efforts to get me here go to waste.

"But first things first I NEED TO GET SOME CLOTHES!" I exclaimed. So I carefully looked around my surroundings again, and noticed a sign not too far away from where I was standing.

"Hey, a billboard! It might have some info on where the nearest town is!" I exclaimed as I started to run towards the billboard. I finally reached the big billboard and I slowly looked up to read what it said:

"Stallions and Mares in need of some fancy attire? Tired from travelling and need a change of clothes? Just tired of your plain old boring clothes? Look no further than Carousel Boutique, Ponyville's home of fashion! We also have custom made suits to cater for any special occasion."

"Ok... the sign's a bit cheesy...but still! If this boutique place has some clothes, in this Ponyville town, then that's where I'm going!" I exclaimed as I carefully read the billboard again, hoping to find the directions to the store:

"Carousel Boutique, located in the west of Ponyville." Ok that's good, but I still don't know where this Ponyville place is! I kept reading however and I eventually found the directions:

"**Ponyville! The friendliest town in Equestria! 15 minutes south from your current location, Pegasi point!"** The billboard screamed out at me in big bold letters.

"Okay here I go, off to get my clothes." I said to myself as I started to walk in the direction the sign's arrow was pointing towards. I looked down at my watch and the time read 1:45pm. I nodded my head and I walked down the steep hill of Pegasi point. As I did, I couldn't help but notice that the trees on this world looked a bit greener than the trees on earth. The colours in this world seemed more vivid. Anyway after 15 minutes of walking, I arrived at a sign that said:

"Welcome to Ponyville, most humbled visitor/s!"

"Guess the sign was right, it did take 15 minutes... or close to it." I said to myself as I looked at my watch and saw the time read 2:03pm.

"Maybe I would have reached here faster if, I didn't stop to look at the trees lol." I said to myself as I walked on over to the map of Ponyville. I carefully examined the map and saw that Carousel Boutique was in the west of Ponyville, and that it would take 7 minutes to reach there.

"Just making sure it's the right place, the sign seemed kind of dodgy!" I said to myself as I turned and walked in said direction. As I passed the markets, I saw ponies all in different colours, shapes and sizes all staring at me. Some even stopping what they were doing just to stare at me.

"Ok... Moving on." I said to myself as I quickly put my head down and walked to Carousel Boutique. I had managed to use up 4 minutes walking through the markets so I was supposed to be at Carousel Boutique in 3 more minutes. After 3 minutes my watch read 2:10pm and I finally reached a house that looked like a merry go round.

"Finally I'm here! Time to go inside!" I said to myself as I walked on over to the door and knocked on the door, hoping that some on- er some pony would answer it.

"Coming!" an extremely feminine royalty sort of voice called out from behind the door.

"Welcome to Carousel Bouti-" The white unicorn pony with the curly purple mane said as she opened the door. Her jaw dropped, and she just stood there, staring at me from top to bottom. As I opened my mouth to talk, I was interrupted by said pony:

"What a wonderful mane! So divine! S-s-s-o bright! And those eyes, such a symbol of TRUE power!" The white unicorn pony with the curly purple mane squealed.

"Um... Hi th-"

"AND IT CAN TALK!" squealed the white unicorn pony with the curly purple mane, once again interrupting me.

"Um... Yeah. I came here because I saw a sign that said this place makes custom made clothes, and I REALLY NEED SOME CLOTHES!" I replied to the now, kind of annoying pony.

"Why of course darling, I do make clothes. Come in come in, let me see what I can do." Said the white unicorn flipping her curly mane. I gotta admit, she was kind of annoying but she does look like she knows a lot about fashion. So I walked in behind her, and I couldn't help but notice she had a tattoo of 3 blue diamond gems, on both sides of her flank, similar to the branding horses have on earth. She finally stopped and turned to face me:

"Ok darling, just stand still while I take your measurements." Said the pony so I complied. After about 7 minutes she finally broke the silence:

"You have quite an interesting build. I have never seen a creature such as yourself before, but nevertheless, you will have the clothes you desire, I can guarantee it!" Upon saying this, the mare walked upstairs and left me to wait downstairs. I sat there quietly waiting and I was about to fall asleep when I saw a small filly run into the house:

"RARITY! I'M BACK!" The small unicorn filly yelled out.

"So the clothes designer's name is Rarity? Interesting name." I said to myself.

The small unicorn filly was covered in mud and she was spreading it all around the boutique. It looked like she hadn't noticed me yet. I saw what she was doing to the house and began to recall my own experiences:

'At least she looks like she's having fun... when I came home covered in mud, it was usually because of...' I trailed off, beginning to regret even thinking that thought. I was snapped out of my thought process when I heard Rarity yell from upstairs:

"I'm coming Sweetie Belle!"

'So, the unicorn filly's name is Sweetie Belle? Hahaha DEFINITELY a girl, no mistake about that. Although the rolling around in mud part did make me think otherwise lol.' I thought to myself.

I heard Rarity's footsteps as she came down the stairs to see the filly. As Rarity trotted off the last step, the expression on her face changed from a warm and friendly smile to an expression of anger just waiting to burst.

'Uh oh' I thought to myself.

"SWEETIE BELLE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? MY HOUSE, MY BEAUTIFUL CLEAN HOUSE! RUINED BY THIS T-THIS...FILTH!" Rarity screamed at the filly. The unicorn filly looked unfazed and a bigger smile grew across her face as she replied:

"Oh-oh-oh I can explain sis! Me Scootaloo and Applebloom were zip lining today because we tried everything else to get our cutie marks and we failed and this seemed like the perfect idea CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS ZIP LINERS YAY!" Sweetie Belle told her sister in one big breath.

"AND LET ME GUESS? YOU FAILED AT THIS TOO?" Rarity replied emotionlessly to her little sister. Sweetie Belle's ears drooped as she replied:

"Yeah...BUT AT LEAST IT WAS FUN!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, her voice squeaking at the end and her ears perking up.

"I understand that you want to get your cutie mark Sweetie, but these things take time. I've already told you before that when you find your special talent, that's when you'll get your cutie mark. It will take some time Sweetie Belle, it won't happen overnight! Anyway I think that is enough crusading for one day don't you?" Sweetie Belle nodded her head slowly in agreement, obviously looking a bit disappointed.

"Okay good, now I need you to be a good filly and promise me you will take a bath, after you have cleaned this mess up. Can you do that?" Rarity asked her little sister.

"Yes Rarity!" she replied in a monotone voice.

"Good, now if you will excuse me, I have some clothes to finish making." And with that said, she turned around to head back up stairs.

"Um excuse me um, Rarity? How much longer will I have to wait?" I asked her.

She turned around and faced me and replied:

"Not long dear, a couple more minutes and you'll be walking out of here in... STYLE!"

"Um ok..." I replied.

"Oh pardon me where are my manners!? My name is Rarity and I'm the owner of Carousel Boutique! And this is my little sister Sweetie Belle!"

Her little sister Sweetie Belle turned around to see me. She stood in shock as she ran and hid behind Rarity's leg:

"S-sss-sis, what is that THING!"

"Nice to meet you too." I replied in a cold tone, for some reason I felt my eyes starting to glow in rage.

"SWEETIE BELLE! WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?!" Rarity yelled at her sister. I opened my mouth to reply, before Rarity beat me to it:

"Regardless of what IT is dear, it is a customer and it shall be treated as such!"

"I'm sorry." Sweetie Belle apologised in the classical apology tone, making my eyes dim. The tone of her voice telling me it was a genuine mistake, not a smart ass response.

"And besides darling, I am pretty sure IT means no harm and it may just be another one of Equestria's many different kinds of other inhabitants." I stood with my mouth agape at this.

'They barely know me, yet they treat me with such hospitality!? What are they up to? I better be on my guard' I cautiously said to myself, unsure of what to feel having never experience this kind of feeling before.

"Now without further ado, I will now go upstairs and do what I do best! As for you Sweetie Belle, be a dear and clean this mess up." Said Rarity, who was now already halfway up the stairs.

"Ok Rarity!" Sweetie Belle yelled back to her sister. She then turned to face me again.

"Hi I'm Sweetie Belle! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"Um... Hi. I'm Jack Harrison." I replied.

"A pleasure to meet you sir!" Sweetie Belle replied with a salute, before giggling and running off to clean up the mess she had made.

"Um ok..." I said to myself before I heard Rarity come trotting down the stairs.

"Finished darling! Would you be a dear and try them on for me in there?" she said to me, passing me the bundle of clothes with her magic and pointing to the changing room.

"Sure, I guess." I replied before walking into the changing room and placing the clothes onto the floor.

'Hmmm for a house designed for ponies, this changing room seems awfully big. It can fit me and I'm not even a pony!' I thought to myself. I carefully unfolded the clothes and I gazed in amazement at what I saw.

"WOW, THESE CLOTHES ARE FRICKIN' AWESOME! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" I exclaimed to myself as I put them on. After putting my clothes on, I looked at myself in the mirror on the wall. My clothes consisted of a black leather vest kinda like the one bikies wear, a black t-shirt with orange flames in the centre and on the sleeves, black jeans with orange flame designs going down the right trouser leg and a Studded belt to hold my jeans up.

"Wow, these are too cool! And they're a perfect fit! All I need now is some shades and I'm sweet!" I said to myself.

"Jack! Come on out here darling so I can see if any adjustments need to be made." Rarity called out to me. I slowly drew back the curtain in the changing room and walked towards them. The looks on both their faces were priceless.

"WOW SUPER COOL RARITY! I WISH I HAD CLOTHES LIKE THAT!" Sweetie Belle squeaked.

"Maybe when you're older Sweetie Belle." Rarity replied, earning a moan from Sweetie Belle.

"So Jack, do you like?"

"Not just like, I love them! Their frickin' awesome! Thanks so much Rarity!" I replied in excitement.

"It was the least I can do for a new face in Ponyville." I was just getting my brown bag of bits out when Rarity interrupted me:

"Oh Jack! I almost forgot to give you these." She interjected as she passed me a couple of black sunglasses with you guessed it, orange flames on the sides of the frames.

"Thanks so much Rarity!" I replied, earning an honest nod from Rarity.

"Um, so how much do I pay?"

"That will be... 197 bits thank you darling." She replied after calculating the costs on her calculator..

"Here you go!" I replied handing her the money and walking out the door.

"Thank you for your Patronage darling, we hope to see you again!"

"Bye Jack! See you next time! Sweetie Belle called out from behind me."

As I walked back into town, hoping to stop by the restaurant/takeaway place that looked like a ginger bread house I thought to myself 'Wow this is the nicest thing any ones ever done for me... Why are they doing this? Do they actually like me for who I am? Nah it can't be.' I shrugged off my thought and I looked at my watch and saw the time, 2:48pm.

'Well, at least I managed to get some cool clothes.' I thought to myself.

After 8 minutes of walking I finally reached the place and I was walking towards it when I saw a tall, lanky, yellow unicorn colt and a short, grey unicorn staring at me and whispering something to each other. I ignored them for now and kept walking towards the gingerbread house, my stomach growling louder every step.

'Fuckin hell, what's with the whole YOU CAN'T HAVE DINNER TONIGHT punishment, they could have just saved their energy by trying to understand things from my point of view!' I thought to myself, still pissed off.

I reached the ginger bread house and was just about to open the door, when I heard noises coming from behind the door. I decided to step back and luckily for me, the door swung open and missed me by an inch, hitting another poor pony who hadn't noticed, sending the stallion flying off in some other direction.

"I WANNA TAKE MY BREAK NOW!" screamed the pink pony with the curly mane who was bouncing up and down.

"I WANNA TA-" she stopped bouncing when she saw me staring at her.

"Um... Hi." I said to her, unsure of what else I could say. As soon as I said that however, the pink pony just jumped into the air, gasped and ran away.

"Um...Ok... What is up with the pe- er ponies in this place. One minute they're making goo-goo eyes at you and the next their scared of you?" I said to myself while scratching my head. After saying this, I saw a purple unicorn frantically rush up to me.

"I-I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry about my friend, she's a bit... excited." The purple unicorn said to me, quaking in fear.

"It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you, I come in pea-"

"Ww-what a-are y-you?" The purple unicorn interrupted.

"I'm a –"

"Oh wait it doesn't matter! You're new to this town, so whatever you are, it is my duty as a good citizen of Ponyville, to show you around."

"Really it's alr-"

"I won't take no for an answer." She interrupted me while lifting me up with her magic.

"H-hey! Put me down you, you purple unicorn thing!" I shouted at her, but she ignored it.

"Come on, let's get started. Oh and by the way, my names Twilight Sparkle, your friendly tour guide." She replied.

'OH MAN, I NEVER EVEN GOT TO HAVE LUNCH!' I thought to myself as I saw myself being lifted further and further away from the gingerbread building. Around about 5:50pm she completed her tour, showing me where the library was and all the other important buildings like the hospital were. I slowly exhaled to myself in frustration:

'Damn, she goes into soooo much detail, no wonder why a tour which could have taken only 25 minutes, took around 3 hours.'

"OH NO! I FORGOT TO SHOW YOU MY FRIENDS' HOUSES!" She screamed at the top of her lungs!

"Um, it's all go-" I started.

"Well I guess you'll meet them soon enough." She giggled.

'What does she mean by that?' I thought to myself.

"Hmmmm it is getting dark. But I think you'll be fine, drop by my house when you're ready ok?"

"Ok." I replied.

"Ok, see you later Jack!" she replied as she turned away from me and galloped back to her tree/library/house.

'How did she know my name?' I thought to myself.

For the mean time, I shrugged the question off and after 13 more minutes of walking around, it got really dark so I decided to go back to Twilight's house because I couldn't really see anything new in the dark anyway.

After 6 minutes of walking I looked at the time, 6:09pm. I shrugged it off and kept walking till I reached Twilight's house. I paused and knocked on the door. No one came to answer it. I turned the door knob and it opened and all I saw was darkness. I cautiously walked inside.

"Hello! Twilight? Are you in he-"

"SURPRISE! WELCOME TO PONYVILLE JACK!" was all I heard as the lights turned on and I saw a room full of mares, stallions, colts and fillies all with big smiles on their faces. My initial reaction was shock. A couple of the ponies I recognised like Sweetie Belle, Rarity, Twilight and that crazy pink pony that's still jumping up and down. But the others were just new faces, still it felt good to be appreciated for once in my life. I saw Twilight and made my way over to her, my stomach still growling.

"Hey Twilight!"

"Hey Jack!" She replied

"Thanks for the party, you don't know how much it means to me..."

"That's alright Jack. But the party was all Pinkie Pie's idea!"

"Pinkie wh-"

"That's me! Hi I'm Pinkie Pie and I'm your new bestest friend!" the crazy pink pony exclaimed as she ran over to me and hugged me, crushing nearly every bone in my body. I slowly saw another mare walk up to me:

"Ah think ya should let him go now Pinkie." Said a yellow mare with a blonde mane and tail, judging from her accent she's a country girl.

"HAHAHA wait to pull one on him Pinkie, hahaha" laughed a blue Pegasus mare with a rainbow mane and tail.

"Rainbow Dash, how could you support such ruffian behaviour!" Rarity scolded the blue Pegasus.

"Um... who are you ponies?" I asked getting a bit uncomfortable by the huge smiles on their faces.

"This Jack, are all my friends!" Twilight replied.

"This is Applejack, she works and lives at Sweet Apple Acres." I nodded my head at her.

"Howdy Partner, nice ta see ya." Applejack greeted.

"This is Rainbow Dash, she controls the weather of-"

"Yeah yeah I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all of Equestria." Rainbow Dash interrupted Twilight.

Twilight then introduced the rest of her friends until she stopped.

"Hey, have you guys seen Fluttershy?"

"There she is! She is such a scaredy pony! Don't worry Fluttershy, it won't bite!" Rainbow Dash called out to a butter yellow Pegasus with a pink mane.

"And this is Fluttershy, she likes to take care of animals."

"Hi Fluttershy, nice to meet you." I greeted politely, not wanting to make a bad impression on these ponies who were being so nice to me.

"H-H-H-H-i" Fluttershy managed to whisper out.

"Um, it was nice meeting all of you but I gotta go get some din-"

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE YET! WE HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED THIS PARTY YET!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"But I'm hu-"

"PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE! I'LL EVEN LET YOU PICK THE NEXT SONG!?" Pinkie Pie begged, clasping my knees.

"Ok, just for a little while!" I replied

"YES-YES-YES! I KNEW YOU WOULD! THIS MAKES ME SO HAPPY IT REMINDS ME OF THE TIME WHEN I MADE THAT SUPER DUPER YUMMY IN MY TUMMY MUFFIN WITH EXTRA HOT FUDGE AND SPRINKLES AND IT WAS SO-" Pinkie Pie blurted out in one big breath before being interrupted by Rainbow Dash who stuck a hoof in Pinkie's mouth.

"Hey Vinyl Scratch! Give Jack, the best party music you've ever played. I turned around to see a white unicorn DJ with purple lens sunglasses.

"You bet Dashie! This ones for you Jack!" replied Vinyl Scratch, bobbing her head in time with the music.

watch?v=nqLArgCbh70

The music started up and some of the ponies started to dance, while others just kicked back and talked to each other. I then turned to Pinkie Pie and said:

"NOW CAN I PLEASE GET SOMETHING TO EAT!" she giggled and replied:

"What you want to eat another pony? Hehehe you silly." she asked, partially deaf from the music that played so loudly around us.

I shaked my head and walked off, in search of some food. I was just about to walk towards the table of party food when out of the corner of my eye I saw a small filly darting around the house, hiding underneath the tables. She looked like she was hiding from some pony or something. She looked at me and I was just about to open my mouth to say something when she ran off, the only thing I saw was that she had a red tail.

Suddenly without warning I felt like all my energy was being drained and without warning, my legs gave way and I fell to the ground. My head started to spin and the last thing I remember seeing is being surrounded by Twilight and her friends all with concerned looks on their faces before everything just went pitch black.

A/N: Damn about time! Chapter 6 finally done! This is has to be the longest chapter so far so for all you people who hate long chapters, I'm sorry but it is one of the main parts of the story and I promise it's worth the read. I hope the longevity of this chapter doesn't make it boring for you guys and girls to read. OK, I KNOW I KNOW SOME OF YOU MAYBE DISAPPOINTED WITH THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE YOU WERE EXPECTING JACK TO BECOME A PONY BUT LIKE I SAID, EVERYTHING WILL HAPPEN IN GOOD TIME. Once again, sorry for the late update but last week was full of disruptions and I didn't have much computer access. Chapter 7 will be coming sometime HOPEFULLY this week, if I don't have many disruptions. Thanks for all the reviews and favourites so far. Until next time Cya!


	7. Fresh Wounds

A/N: The seventh chapter! Extremely sorry it took so long, school just started for me this week and I got busy with a fuck load of school work. Internet was also being a pain in the ass! wasn't letting me sign in to update the story lol! I know what it's like when you're reading a fic and the author says the update will come shortly, then it takes so long for them to update. You can blame the unforeseen circumstances for the delay. Hmm... Not much else to say in this A/N... So without further delay the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7: Fresh wounds

**Twilight's POV:**

"Jack! Jack! Can you hear me?!" I shouted to Jack who lay unconscious on the floor. I cringed and started to pace up and down, up and down until I finally reached a solution.

"I got it!" I cried out as I thought of the most brilliant plan.

"Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack and Rarity, help me lift him up!" I shouted to my friends.

'This is brilliant! With Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack's strength and me and Rarity's combined magic, we'll get him to the hospital in no time!' I thought to myself.

"Ok every pony! On three! One, two, THREE!" I cried out as we lifted Jack above our heads. He was pretty heavy.

Suddenly I heard Fluttershy speak up:

"Um Twilight... Jack's hair has faded." Fluttershy quietly told me.

"That can't be a good thing...Ok we really need to move girls...NOW!" I cried out to Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack and Rarity.

'Oh I hope he's fine.' I thought to myself as me and the girls bolted out the front door and dashed towards Ponyville Hospital.

**Jack's Conscience:**

"You're such a pussy. Not even a day and your all ready starting to make little cutesy wootsy pony friends, how touching."

"W-w-who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my head?" I replied to the strange being cloaked in black.

"That's not important, what's important is you."

"What do you mean?" I replied, unsure of what the strange presence was talking about.

"Don't tell me you think you're safe here, I will still come after you, no matter how hard you try to deny my presence. I will eventually take over you as a whole..."

"Deny your presence? What the hell are you talking about?" I replied, starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Your kindness will be your downfall, master."

"My weakness? I'm your master? Who are you?"

"I am you, and you are me for FUCKS SAKE!" screamed the figure back at me. I was taken aback by this but I kept my gaze firmly locked on the mysterious figure, not wanting to be tricked into anything.

"Your sensitivity will be your downfall, I see I still have much work to do with this one my lord." Said the black figure who claimed to be me. As he said this, he turned his back on me and was talking to something else that was in the shadows that I couldn't quite make out in the dark. As I leaned closer to get a better look, my arms suddenly caught on fire, taking my attention off of the strange figure in the dark.

"AHHHHHHHH, WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY ARE MY ARMS BURNING!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?" I shouted back to my evil side, screaming in pain as my arms were being burnt.

"You will realise your flaws soon enough."

"What the fu-" Suddenly I was interrupted by a blinding white light that flashed towards my eyes and as it did, I felt my burning arms return to normal. Before the white light completely obscured my vision, I heard the evil creature speak once more:

"You and I are one in the same, only I am what you really d-"

**Ponyville Hospital:**

"I think he's waking up!" said a girl on my right, as the blinding white light completely obscured my vision, interrupting the evil creature that claimed to be me and who spoke to me with such malice.

"Well it's about time! How much longer do I have to stay in here!?" said the girl on my left.

"Quiet ya'll, he's getting up!" said another voice. As I began to open my eyes slowly but steadily, adjusting my eyes to the bright lights that shone down on me.

"Ahhh, my arms!?" I quickly opened my eyes as I looked at my arms by my sides. They had been left unscathed.

'Was it all a dream?' I thought to myself. I slowly turned my head to face the girl on my right.

"Um... How come I'm in hospital?" I asked the purple figure. As my eyes finally managed to gain a clearer picture however, I noticed I was surrounded by the mane 6.

"Oh hey Twilight!" I said to her, a bit less worried now that I saw a familiar face.

"Jack... You're in hospital because..." She trailed off, pawing at the ground nervously.

"Um Twilight are you o-" Fluttershy asked.

"Come on Twilight, out with it." I replied, interrupting her. I hated to be kept waiting in suspense.

"W-well b-because you f-fainted!" She replied.

"What!? How the hell did that happen?" I asked Twilight.

"Well we were at the party and well Pinkie disappeared." She replied.

"Um... Ok. Carry on." I told her as I remembered the welcoming party.

"Well as we were trying to look for her, Rainbow Dash found her over by the table of party food. Rainbow Dash was just about to fly over to stop her from dropping gummy, her toothless pet alligator into the punch bowl when she saw you fall to the ground."

"Wh-wha-"

"YEAH AND THEN WE GOT REALLY REALLY SCARED AND WE RUSHED ON OVER TO COME AND SEE YOU AND YOU'RE HEAD WAS ALL LIKE SPINNING ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND LIKE WHEN MY CUTESTY WOOTSY GUMMY DOES WHEN HE HAS TOO MANY CUPCAKES AND THEN I WA-" Pinkie excitedly explained, happily interrupting Twilight only to be cut off by Rainbow Dash's hoof in her mouth.

"Yeeeah, anyway we all came rushing over to see what the problem was and then all of a sudden while you were on the floor, your hair just turned grey and you just lay their on the floor... motionless." Rainbow Dash explained to me.

"B-b-u-t-"

"Um... Nurse Red Heart said that it's because y-y-ou didn't have enough strength left in your b-b-ody. She thinks it was caused by a lack of nutrients." Fluttershy whispered to me.

"OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH AND THAT'S WHY YOUR HAIR WENT ALL GREY AND I GOT SUUUPER SCARED AN-"

"Oh is that all!? GOOD I was starting to get worried thinking it was something REALLY major." I said to them all, interrupting Pinkie Pie.

"Wow wow wow, you're saying this is not major!? That it's normal for you?! WOW I've experienced some craaazy things, but I've never blacked out because of a nutrient deficiency! I only blacked out because of that stupid stunt! This is beyond normal for me!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Well I wouldn't say its normal, it's just that I've experienced it a couple of times before... but not for the same reason as I just did now." I quickly ended the sentence, hoping that they wouldn't question me about my past.

"How have you exp-" Twilight began before I quickly cut her off.

"Ahhhh look at the time... 11:25pm. How the nurse let you stay past visiting hours, I will never know." I said to them, trying to usher them out.

"Well, she let us stay after visiting hours because we told her that you currently have no where to go, after you get discharged from the hospital. We are the only ponies that you currently know. W-we wanted to make sure you were alright." Twilight replied with a gloom expression on her face.

'I just met them and they want to stay by my side, they want me to get well...Why?' I thought to myself.

'Hahahaha friends already! Isn't that cute my lord? Just look at him, sitting there thinking he's safe. Thinking he's actually cared about. Soon no one will want to know you, not after what you will have done...PUSSY!' I heard that same evil voice in my head cry out.

"Get out of my head!" I exclaimed as I slammed my fists onto the bed and my eyes lit up blood red, flames starting to form in the palm of my hands.

"WOW SUPER DUPER COOL! HEY EVERYPONY JACK'S GOT THE BONFIRE! NOW WHO FORGOT THE MARSHMALLOWS!?" Pinkie Pie randomly pondered, causing the rest of the mane 6 to stop talking to each other and focus on her, before seeing the orange flames emanating from the palms of my hands.

"J-J-Jack! Your hands are on fire!" Twilight said to me stating the obvious. I nodded my head slowly in acknowledgement.

"Uh Jack, why aren't you screaming in pain, doesn't it hurt?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Nope, it actually feels kinda good." I replied to her.

"Well I do say, what a magnificent creature!? So brave in the face of pain! I shall need to get Twilight to find out more about what kind of mammal you are!" Rarity squealed as she turned to Twilight and whispered into her ear. I didn't like the looks on their faces because I knew they were up to something. I slowly calmed down as my eyes dimmed back to their normal red colour and the flames in my hands vanished as I balled my hands back into fists.

"Jack after you get discharged from hospital, how would you like to stay with me?" Twilight turned and said to me in an excited tone.

"Um...Ok. How many bits a night." I replied, unsure of where else I would stay if she didn't offer. Although I knew something was up, I still had no where else to go because Ponyville didn't have hotels or anything for visitors to stay in, so I just waited to see what Twilight was up to.

"Oh it's alright no bits! I'll let you stay on one condition!" Twilight happily exclaimed.

"And that is?" I replied

"I'll let you stay if, you let me run some experiments on you so I can find out what type of mammal you are!" Twilight squealed.

"Oh you don't have to do that, I can tell you what I am right now. I am a hu-"

"Good then it's settled, you stay with me as soon as you get out of here!" Twilight exclaimed as she jumped for joy at the thought of conducting a science experiment on her new test subject, me.

"Uh yeah ok... WAIT, HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS A MAMMAL!?" I screamed out at all of them.

"Well Nurse Red Heart said according to some tests they ran on you, they have confirmed you are a mammal. Although they are still unsure of what type of mammal you are. Something about it not being in any hospital archives." Twilight replied

"Um...Oooook.I think I'm just gonna rest now. Maybe I'll see you girls tomorrow?" I said to them, letting the whole mammal explanation pass for now.

"Yeah don't worry, we'll all be here first thing in the morning for your discharge!" Twilight happily exclaimed.

"Ok...Thanks." I replied. Apple Jack then yawned and rubbed her eyes:

"Ah well it's gettin' late and I gotta head on back to the farm, make sure that Apple Bloom is sleepin' and ain't getting' into trouble or anythin'. I'll see ya'll later!"

"Bye Apple Jack, see you tomorrow." We all including me, replied. Not long after, the rest of the mane 6 said their good byes and left. Only Twilight was left.

"Hey Twilight, you awake?" I questioned the purple unicorn who fell asleep beside my bed.

"Pi is equal to 3.141592654- WW-WHAT!? Oh yeah I'm awake Hehehe." Twilight exclaimed, a bit flustered since I interrupted her sleep.

"Yeah... You should go back to your own house, get some rest." I told her.

"Y-yeah I think I will, b-bye Jack." She replied, exhausted. She then left me alone.

'Wow dreaming of Pi in your sleep, must be studious. I wonder how many digits she can recall from memory?' I thought to myself. I then slowly waited for sleep to burden my eyelids and force them shut.

**Jack's Dream:**

"Wow, what is this place!?" I exclaimed to myself as I found myself surrounded by burning buildings and ponies running around screaming. On one side I saw Ponies crying and humans laughing and on the other side I saw Ponies laughing and humans crying and begging for forgiveness from some black unicorn.

"What happened here?" I said out loud, hoping that some body or some pony would hear me.

"Jack! Over here! Please help! Save me!" Said a strange figure trapped underneath a burning building that closely resembled sugar cube corner. I hesitated for a while before I heard:

"Please Jack! Don't you remember? Tis I Princess Luna! Princess of the Night!" she exclaimed. Upon hearing this, I was about to rush over and help her before I saw what looked like myself rushed on over to her aid and lift the wooden beam she was stuck under.

"WOW...IS THAT ME!? IT CAN'T BE, I'M RIGHT OVER HERE!" I said to myself, carefully studying the ghost like figure that resembled me, running over to help Luna. He looked injured himself but he had a white glow emanating from his body, almost as if too say that he was fine.

As he lifted the beam off of Luna, I could hardly recognise her as she slowly stood up on all fours. She was so bruised and bloodied that it made war torn soldiers look blessed, and that wasn't an exaggeration.

"What happened to you!" my replica said to her as he too was taken aback by her appearance. Just as she opened her mouth to reply she dissolved into the ground and my replica collapsed onto the floor. As he did, my legs gave way and I fell to the ground. I slowly picked myself up off the floor:

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed out as I stood still, looking at the ground where Luna was standing just a second ago. I heard some footsteps from behind me and I turned around to face who was behind me, my eyes and hands lighting up, prepared to fight:

"YOUR LOVED ONES WILL PERISH, PONY OR HUMAN ALIKE! EVERYTHING YOU LOVE WILL BE DESTROYED! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! I ONLY REACT TO YOUR CHOICES! MAKE THE RIGHT CHOICES JACK! UNLESS YOU WANT FRESH BLOOD TO BE ON YOUR HANDS. SHE WAS MERELY A SMALL EXAMPLE!" My evil side said to me in a large thundering voice. I looked at him carefully and just like the ghost I saw earlier, he was also cloaked in an aura, but my evil side had a black aura emanating from him. I looked down at my hands and saw them covered in cuts and blood seeping out of my palms, fingers and wrists. I then looked back up at my evil side.

"Why are you doing t-this?" I replied to my evil side.

"BECAUSE THE LORD SHALL NOT HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY! HE ONLY WISHES TO RESTORE PONYVILLE TO ITS RIGHTFUL HEIR. THE PONIES OF THIS TOWN SHALL RESPECT HIM AND ADMIRE HIM LIKE THEY RIGHTFULLY SHOULD. YOU WILL NOT CONTAIN ME FOR MUCH LONGER."

"What lord!? What are you talking about!? The rightful heir!?"

"HAHAHAHAHA ALL WILL BE CLEAR IN TIME JACK, YOU WILL SOON REALISE THAT YOU CANNOT HIDE WHO YOU TRULY ARE!" He shouted back at me and as soon as he was done speaking, I felt a large blow to the back of my head and I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Ponyville Hospital (Monday Morning):**

I awoke to find my self on the floor.

"How the fuck did I get down here!? And how did I wake up so early!? I just fell asleep!? Didn't I just get knocked unconscious!? Oh I must be in the dungeon or something!" I said to myself, still unsure of what happened after something hit me at the back of my head. I pulled back my arm and punched the floor and felt the pain shoot up through my arm and I pulled my arm back in mild pain.

"Ok this pain is all too real... So that means all of that was just a dream? Can't be, it all felt too real... But if it were real, then the hospital would be destroyed and it's still standing... Yeah it must have been just a dream." I reassured myself.

"But still that dream, that guy...Taking over... my head... The rightful heir to Equestria...Blood on my hands?" I mumbled to myself as I slowly rubbed the back of my head in pain. I then slowly pushed my self up off the floor and gazed out the window.

'Well at least the sun didn't wake me up this time.' I thought to myself. Trying to forget about the dream I had woken up from. After 5 minutes of staring out the hospital window, I dismissed my thoughts as part of nothing more than a bad dream. Suddenly I heard the door open and I saw Nurse Red Heart trotting in along with Doctor Heal Fast.

"Hello there Jack, I see you're wide awake. Let me just perform a quick check then you're out of here." Doctor Heal Fast told me. He spent the next 5 minutes checking over me, finally he was finished:

"It looks like you are all good to go. All mammals are strong creatures. I will just fill out your discharge forms and you're ready to go on your way!" Doctor Heal Fast told me. He then filled out my discharge forms while Nurse Red Heart, brought my possessions back to me. I went into the bathroom, changed out of the hospital gown that I was wearing back into my normal clothes and Doctor Heal Fast sent me on my way. As I exited my room and entered the corridor, I put my watch back on and looked at the time and what day of the week it was. I slowly read it out:

"Monday, 10:30am. Oh ok that's cool... WHAT MONDAY! BUT I ARRIVED HERE ON SATURDAY DIDN'T I!? HAVE I BEEN UNCONSCIOUS FOR TWO DAYS!?"

Suddenly I saw a bright blue glow emanating from my pocket so I reached into my left pocket and pulled out the letter that I had received from Luna that was encased in the bright blue glow. I slowly unravelled it and read the bit glowing in blue:

"Jack I know that when you departed your world, it was Friday night. Now if you had normally stayed on Earth, it would have been a Saturday however the rift I opened to get you into Equestria, somehow beyond my comprehension, skipped the time on my world one day ahead of your world. Do not be alarmed, the time on your world remains intact. I just wanted to let you know that if you are reading this, then today is Sunday. Nonetheless have fun on your journey Jack. PS: Your watch has automatically been updated to suit the new time." The rest of the letter then went on to explain the stuff I had already read yesterday so I folded the letter and placed it back into my pocket.

"What the fuck? I never noticed that bit when I was reading the letter yesterday. So wait, if yesterday was Sunday then today is Monday...SWEET! NO SCHOOL!" I happily exclaimed to myself, remembering that in this world I didn't have any commitments like school to drag me down. I then continued to walk down the corridor until I reached the entrance and I then stepped outside and put on my shades. As I started to walk, I saw the mane 6 all standing a couple of metres away, running up to me and greeting me with smiling faces. I hadn't noticed yesterday but the ponies only come up to my hip when I'm standing. Regardless I was still happy to see that all these ponies actually wanted to see me.

"HI JACK!" They all greeted in unison except for Fluttershy, who ran and hid behind Rainbow Dash. I figured that she must have been startled by the sudden outburst of her friends so I didn't mind.

"Fluttershy would you quit being such a scaredy pony? It's only Jack." Rainbow Dash explained to the frightened pony. Fluttershy then stuck her head out from behind Rainbow Dash.

"Oh u-um h-hi Jack." She whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"Hi Fluttershy." I replied. The ponies then stood facing me in an awkward silence before Twilight broke the silence:

"So Jack, do you feel better?"

"Yeah I guess." I replied.

"Soooo, have you got any plans for today?" Twilight asked me.

"Um...No, why?" I replied.

"No reason it's just that I wa..." Twilight replied. Her voice trailing off as she nervously pawed the ground.

"Um, I didn't quite hear you Twilight." I told her. She ignored me and kept pawing the ground. I was starting to become pissed off.

"Yeah come on Twilight! Out with it!" Rainbow Dash ordered. I could tell by the look on her face that she also had thin patience.

"It's just that I wanted to run some experiments on you!" She replied in a loud outburst. I was taken aback by her revelation but I thought about it for a while, and then I remembered:

"Oh yeah the thing we discussed last night, nah that's fine, and in return you'll give me a place to stay or something right?"

"Yup that's the deal! Ok so that's settled. Now all I need to do is confirm a time that is suitable for you Jack."

"Um how about 10:30pm, I'm more of a night person." I told her as I made an alarm reminder in my watch for 10:30pm.

"Let me just check my planner." Twilight replied before taking out a long roll of paper that came from no where, kind of making me forget that I was talking to Twilight, not Pinkie Pie.

"Yup! That's fine! I'll see you then Jack, bye!" She replied before waving to me and galloping off back to her own house, I'm assuming to prepare things for the 'experiment'. So I was left standing with the other five. Rainbow Dash was the first to break the silence:

"Jack me and you gotta hang some more when I have the time! I like your style. Well I got cloud duty, I'm off, Cya!" She replied before flying off.

'Damn she's cool.' I thought to myself.

"OH NOOOOOOO! NO NO NO NO! I GOTTA GO AND WATCH POUND AND PUMPKIN CAKE! OHHHHHHHHH I'M SO NERVOUS! I'M SO NERVOUS IT REMINDS ME OF THE TIME WHEN I WA-"

"Um excuse me Pinkie Pie, um sorry but shouldn't yy-you go then. If you want too?" Fluttershy interrupted Pinkie Pie.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! CYA EVERY PONY! CYA JACK!" Pinkie pie exclaimed as she galloped off into the distance. She didn't even let me apologise to her about messing up the cool party she threw for me yesterday.

'Oh well, I'll tell her the next time I see h-.'

"Darling, I too must also attend to some pressing matters. It was nice meeting you again Jack." Rarity said to me, interrupting my thought before she elegantly trotted off back towards Carousel Boutique.

"Oh dear, I forgot to buy the cherry for Angel's sundae. I gotta go Jack, if that's alright with you."

"Um yeah that's fine." I replied

"Tt-thank you Jack." Fluttershy replied before she gently flew off.

'Um... So who's left? Well the organised one's gone, the pretty fashionistas gone, the shy animal loving one is gone, the party girl's shot off, and the cool one's gone. Hmmm but that's only five, what happened to A-'

"Looks like it's just you and me sugar cube." Apple Jack said to me, interrupting my train of thought.

"Um yeah I guess." I replied.

"So where you headed to?" She asked me.

"Um... I don't have an idea to be honest." I replied feeling a bit silly.

"Hmmm well I could always use a bit of extra help 'round the farm. What do ya say? Ya keen to buck some apples?"

"Well um I-" I hesitated, unsure of what she meant by buck some apples.

'She wants you to prove yourself Jack! She wants to see if you're ready for the APPLE PIE... if ya know what I mean?' My evil side winked to me as he licked his lips inside my mind.

'You again? You dirty bastard! Fuck! Get out of my head!' I thought to myself, as I spoke to my evil side in my mind.

'Hahaha dream on, I'm just getting sta- oh... The lord's a callin' I gotta go, until next time sucka.' He replied to me, as my mind finally settled back down.

"I'll pay you in bits." She told me as she interrupted my thought convo. I spent some time thinking about it and I realised that if I was going to survive in this world, I would need some money, or what they call 'bits'. It would be rude to let Twilight and her friends just keep paying for everything.

"Ok sure why not?" I replied.

"Well ok then partner, let's head on down to the farm! Just follow me." Apple Jack replied as she began to walk. I followed her and along the way she told me about the farm and the history behind it. I also noticed that she had a tattoo of 3 red apples on both sides of her flank, similar to Rarity but I decided not to question her about it. After 13 minutes of walking, I glanced down at my watch and the time read 11:14am. I was then interrupted by Apple Jack:

"Ok here we are Jack! My pride and joy, SWEET APPLE ACRES." She said as she reared in the air.

"Ok cool." I said as we both walked past the entrance. Apple Jack stopped a short distance after the entrance and began to take a deep breath. I was going to ask her if she was alright but before I could, I heard her yell:

"BIG MAC! APPLE BLOOM! COME ON OUT HERE! WE GOT OURSELVES A NEW WORKER!"

Soon after she had yelled to the other workers, I saw two ponies of different size walk up to us. The red pony looked bigger than Apple Jack and the other girls and it had two green apples sliced in half on the same place where Rarity and Apple Jack had their tattoo thing. As the pony got closer, I could make out the build of the said pony better and I soon realised that the pony was too big to be a mare so it had to be a stallion. They finally reached us and stopped, the red stallion just stared at me with no expression on his face.

"Jack, I'd like ya ta meet my older brother Big Macintosh, but every one just calls him Big Mac."

"Hi, um Big Mac." I said to him as I extended my hand.

"Eeeeyup!" He replied as he shook my hand with a strong farmers grip.

'A man of few words I guess.' I thought to myself.

"And I'd like ya ta meet my little sister Apple Bloom." Apple Jack or AJ as I had shortened it to said to me. I turned in the direction AJ was pointing in and I saw that no one was there.

"Um-"

"What are you doin' back there Apple Bloom? Don't be scared, His name's Jack, he's a friend o' mine." Apple Jack bent down and talked to Apple Bloom who was hiding behind Big Mac's leg. All I could see was a red tail poking out from behind Big Mac's rear legs. I carefully examined the tail then it hit me

'She's the filly I saw running around everywhere before I fainted at the party, she looked like she was hiding from something, or someone...' I thought to myself. My thought process was interrupted as I saw the little filly walk out into the open. She looked scared to see me but when I looked into her eyes, for some reason I could tell the fear wasn't because of my appearance, no it ran much deeper than that. I ignored it for the time being however and just proceeded to greet her.

"Hi there Apple Bloom. Nice to meet you." I said to her with a smile.

"H-h-h-h-hi T-t-th-there J-J-Ja-ck." She replied stuttering as if I would kill her the second she said my name wrong.

I turned to AJ and asked her if we could go somewhere private. She nodded and directed me towards an apple tree. I excused my self from her brother and her little sister's presence and I said to her:

"Hey AJ, is your sister alright?"

"Oh yeah, she's fine. It's just that she's a bit shy around new mammals."

"Ok." I said to Apple Jack. I still wasn't convinced that, that was the reason but I decided to leave it for the time being. That look of fear in her eyes, etched into my mind.

'It's almost like she was begging for help.' I thought to myself.

"Oh darn that reminds me, I gotta drop Apple Bloom off to school. It starts at 11:45."

'Hmmm, different time than Earth's schools I guess.' I thought to myself, as I looked at my watch and showed her the time.

"11:28am! Darn, um pardon me Jack, I gotta go." She told me. I nodded my head and saw her run up to Apple Bloom, grab her saddle bag and hurry her on her way to school. The two sisters galloped out of the farm and towards Apple Bloom's school.

So I just stood with Big Mac and together, we waited for Apple Jack to come back, by 12:13pm she was back.

"Ok partner here's what I want you to do." She told me as she walked back to where Big Mac and I were standing.

"Ya see them beautiful trees full o' apples?" she asked me.

"Yeah, what about them?" I replied.

"Well I want ya to buck them apples off of them trees. I know I'll give ya a demonstration!" she replied as she walked on over to an apple tree and turned her back to it. She began to lift her rear legs and as quick as a flash I saw her rear legs strike the tree with such force that all the apples in the tree came plummeting down, into the baskets that had been set up by the trees to catch the apples. I stood there with my jaw hanging open at the fact that this little pony could kick so hard that she could make all the apples in an apple tree fall to the ground.

'I knew horses had strong legs, but never this strong.'

'WOW damn, did you see her flank tense up Jack, did ya? So frickin' ti-'

'Would you stop being a perv please, Ok I admit she's attractive and all but really? Only 2 days and you're already starting to perv out on every pony you set eyes on?' I thought to myself as I heard my evil side reply:

'Oh come on, you gotta admit that, that was the best frickin fla-'

"Ok your turn partner." She said to me as I silently thanked her for interrupting the dirty things my evil half was thinking of. She pointed her hoof at another tree. It was bigger than the one she had just bucked. I gulped nervously as I approached the tree.

'Hmmm maybe I can knock the apples off if I use a side kick.' I thought to myself.

"Come on Jack! Give it a try! You can do it! I believe in you!"

"Eeeeyup!" Apple Jack and her brother encouraged.

So I calmed myself down, and got into the proper stance and threw a side kick with all my strength at the tree. I had hit the tree so hard that I made a hole in the centre of it.

'Well. At least the apples were bucked... Doesn't look like the trees are as strong as they are on earth aswell. ' I thought to myself as I saw all the apples fall into the baskets.

I saw AJ's and Big Mac's mouths hanging open as they saw what I had done to the apple tree.

"Um ahhh...Nice going partner! But uh next time... try to uh buck less harder." AJ advised me cautiously.

"Ok and um sorry about your uh tree." I replied.

"Don't worry 'bout it. It was your first time, you did a good job there Jack." She told me.

"Ok cool." I replied.

"Big Mac! You can go now, you're finished for the day."

"Eeeeyup!" Big Mac replied as he nodded his head at me and AJ before trotting off.

"Hmmmm, I want you to try buckin' that tree Jack, the same way ya did before but with a little less force." She told me as she turned and faced me.

"Ok, I'll try." I told her. So I walked up to another tree and did the same thing, this time I was successful, and I heard Apple Jack's shout of approval:

"Yeeehaw Jack! I told ya you could do it. At this rate we'll be finished before the end of the day!" Apple Jack exclaimed.

"Ok cool, so I'll keep going then?" I asked politely.

"Yup partner, by any means don't stop those iron legs of yours." She replied.

So for the whole day I kicked tree by tree and collected and took the apples back to the front of the big red barn. Hours passed before Apple Jack finally came up to me and said:

"Wow wee partner, I think you've earned yourself a break. Have a rest I'll finish off the rest of them tr-"

AJ was interrupted by a loud continuous beep from my phone.

"Sorry Apple Jack, I keep an alarm on that rings at 3:00pm." I told her as I took out my phone to stop the alarm.

"Wow what is that thang?" she asked me.

"Um it's a ph- how about I tell you and the rest of the gang later on aye? I don't wanna keep repeating myself."

"That's fine with me partner." She replied. She just stood still until finally she asked me what the time was again:

"3:03pm! Shoot I'm supposed to pick Apple Bloom up from school! She finishes at 3:14 and I can't get Big Mac to do it because he's gone to visit Cousin Braeburn in Appleloosa! He won't be back till tomorrow afternoon! And I gotta stay here and take care of Granny Smith." She exclaimed as she pointed to an old green pony sleeping in a rocking chair. I just looked at her with a 'wow calm down' look and she looked back at me:

"Jack I know it's your break and all but, would you mind pickin' Apple Bloom up for me?" She asked me.

"B-but she's scared of me!" I replied.

"That maybe true but she has seen you know so she will know who you are, at least you ain't a complete stranger to her." She replied. I thought about it for awhile

"Please Jack, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't trust you as a friend."

'WOW SHE TRUSTS ME...AND AS A FRIEND!? I ACTUALLY HAVE A FRIEND!? HMMM CAN'T LET HER DOWN THEN.' I thought to myself before I spoke up:

"Sure AJ, its fine. I'll jog there so I won't be late." I said to her as I took off.

"Make sure she don't be getting' into any trouble now Jack. She won't gallop back here, she is expectin' me to pick her up." She called out after me, as I sped out the gates of the farm. I kept jogging for 7 minutes until I looked at the time:

"3:10pm... I guess I can just walk from here." I said as I saw the school not to far from the shop I was standing outside. As I was going to start walking, I saw a unicorn stallion with a cigarette in his mouth, exhaling the light green smoke as he trotted past me. The smoke managed to find its way up my nostrils and to my surprise, it didn't smell harsh like the cigarettes on earth. It almost smelt like limes. I then focused on the rest of the ponies in the market place and I saw nearly every adult pony with a cigarette in their mouths:

'WTF!? Guess these ponies want to die quicker or cancer doesn't exist in this world.'

For some random reason even though I wasn't a chemist or anything, I was then curious to find out the chemical composition of cigarettes in this world and compare it to the cigarettes on earth, to see if I could smoke without the side effects. I decided to buy a pack of cigarettes so I entered the shop and looked at the different flavours of cigarettes the store had on offer, I noticed that there were no health warnings written on any of the packs, and the only age restriction was R13:

"Hi there, could I have a pack of um... Lime Electro's?" I asked the stallion who was behind the counter.

"Can I see your idea mister?" he replied. So I took out my learners licence and handed it too him. Waiting for him to check it over twice.

"Yup that's fine, 7 bits." He replied before I handed him the money in exchange for the goods. I then walked out of the shop and thought to myself:

'If there is no harm in smoking on this world, then why put an age restriction? Maybe Twilight can help me out with this, she is into experiments and stuff.'

I then glanced at my watch:

"3:13:29pm. hmmm lets go to school." I said to myself as I walked on over to the school. I arrived at the school just in time as I saw fillies and colt's walking home with their parents. I decided to just wait for Apple Bloom to come out because I didn't want to scare her by walking right up to the door and towering over her. She was after all, only up to my knees in height. So I waited around for 3 minutes until I checked the time again:

"3:16:55pm. Hmmm that's weird, she should have been out by now. I should probably go and check in her class, she maybe in detention or something." I said to myself, remembering that Apple Jack had told me that Apple Bloom was a mischievous filly.

I leaned off of the tree I was leaning against and I walked into the school.

'I don't like the feeling I'm picking up. It feels just like year 2 all over again...' I thought to myself.

'Something's are better left unseen Jack, don't say I didn't warn ya sucka. Like they say, curiosity killed the cat.' My evil side told me before cloaking himself in shadows and disappearing from my mind once again.

I shook my head and just as I was about to walk into the class room, I heard noises coming from the brick wall a small distance away from the class room.

"Leave her alone Diamond Tiara!" One tomboyish voice called out in the distance.

"Why should I you loser blank flank?" A posh voice called out in reply.

"Because she doesn't deserve this! None of us do! Just look at her! She can't even defend herself!" the tomboyish voice replied. As I got closer to the brick wall, the voices became louder.

"And I care why? It's not my fault she doesn't have her cutie mark. You all should have gotten your cutie marks so I wouldn't have had to do this!" Said that same posh voice.

"**Apple Bloom are you alright, can you hear me? Please say something!?"** A high pitched, squeaky girly voice cried out.

"Hey I recognise that voice, it's Sweetie Belle!" I exclaimed as I finally reached the brick wall where the voices where coming from. I turned to look over the wall and what I saw next shocked me:

"**APPLE BLOOM!" **I yelled.

A/N: Chapter 7 finally done! OK I ADMIT IT! IT'S LONGER THAN CHAPTER 6 BUT I HAD NO IDEA IT WOULD BE THIS LONG TILL I STARTED WRITING! Sorry for the extremely late update but this week was fucking hectic as for me! I had a shit load of home work I had to finish. Stupid teacher put me on indefinite DT until I make her some mathematical model or something... From now on, expect updates to this story to come around this time every week. Reason for this is because I have a shit load of assessments to do this school term and the only time I'll be free to write this story is in the weekends. Just thought I'd let you guys and girls know. I also don't like to rush chapters like some authors so if it does take longer than a week, I'm sorry but one thing's for sure, I won't give up on this story! The chapters will keep coming whenever they come. Until next chapter, take care!


	8. A glimpse of her past

A/N: Chapter 8. Sorry it took way too long but I had a bit of problems that needed to be dealt with before I could have the time to write this chapter. I actually wrote this chapter and was ready to proof read it before uploading it 2 weeks ago but trouble seems to follow me at school and as a punishment for my little mishap in English, my computer time was strictly supervised at home so I wasn't allowed to upload this let alone even work on it to correct any mistakes I could see because no one at home even knows I'm writing this. They'd probably never let me near a computer again if they found out lol. So now you know the reason for the delay. Anyway hope you guys and girls enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 8: A glimpse of her past.**

"Holy fuck!" I screamed out as I saw Apple Bloom's condition. The little yellow filly was all bruised and battered. All four of her limbs were twisted in awkward positions, her jaw was broken, her little red bow that she wore in her mane was all tattered and she just lay there...motionless.

"**JACK! PLEASE YOU GOTTA HELP US!"** Sweetie Belle exclaimed as she stood by her unconscious friend, crying a waterfall of tears.

"Um Sweetie? What is that thing?" The Tomboyish voice said to Sweetie Belle. I turned around to see who the voice belonged to and I saw an orange Pegasus filly with a purple mane. She reared as she turned her gaze away from me and glared at two earth fillies. One of the earth fillies was wearing a tiara on her head and had a tiara tattoo so I assumed that was Diamond Tiara and the other one was wearing blue glasses and had a tattoo of a spoon.

"OH THIS IS JACK! HE'S A REALLY COOL CREATURE FROM THE FAR SIDE OF EQUESTRIA! HE'S MY NEWEST FRIEND!"

"Hey Jack...sup?" the orange Pegasus pony said to me as she slowly turned her head to face me. I replied "Sup." and nodded my head at her. I turned and whispered to Sweetie Belle:

"Um who is she? And who are they?"

"SHE'S SCOOTALOO, ONE OF MY BESTEST EVER FRIENDS AND TH-TH-THAT'S DIAMOND T-T-TIARA AND THAT'S S-S-SILVER SP-SPOON. THERE THE ON-NES W-WHO DID THIS TO A-A-A-P-WAAAAAAH!" Sweetie Belle managed to tell me before bursting into tears. It was all I needed to hear though to confirm my suspicions. The orange Pegasus filly approached the silver earth filly and stared her down.

"LISTEN SILVER SPOON, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Scootaloo screamed out at Silver Spoon. Silver Spoon winced at the audacity of Scootaloo's voice and she started to move back until she was pinned up against a tree. Scootaloo suddenly swung a fist at the terrified bully and it hit her square in the muzzle. Silver Spoon was out cold.

"SILVER SPOON! ARE YOU OKAY!? GET UP! GET UP!" the pink earth filly bully Diamond Tiara screamed out as she ran over to her friends side.

"AN EYE FOR AN EYE DIAMOND! NOW YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE!" Scootaloo screamed at Diamond Tiara. I knelt down beside Apple Bloom and tried to see if she was breathing, not sure of whether I should move Apple Bloom in case I broke more of her bones or to take a risk and try to get Apple Bloom to the hospital.

'She can frickin' die if I leave her here... She's only 12...'

'Darn her breathing's shallow, and she's losing blood. I gotta get her to the hospital fast. But what if I break even more of her bones!? Darn it I can't just leave her here to die can I!?'

I thought to myself. My hands ignited in rage and I threw them up over my head in frustration. Suddenly I saw Apple Bloom hovering in the air underneath a small thermal current.

'WOW, WHEN DID I LEARN TO DO THAT!? NEVER MIND THIS IS PERFECT, I CAN MOVE HER WITHOUT PHYSICALLY TOUCHING HER! I CAN GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!'

'I told you that curiosity isn't the best way to go. Screw her, it's not like she actually was your friend. She's just some bratty 12 year old who finally had a run in with LIFE. If she can't handle this, how would she last 10 seconds in the real world! It's not your fault she's pathetic! Just smile and walk away, it isn't that hard now is it? The world will become a stronger place without a weakling like her. She **DESERVES** to die.' My evil half interrupted.

'Hey fuckwit you forgetting something? You're so called 'master' was just like this, and in case you hadn't noticed I'm in control of my body not you, so unless you have anything nice to say, keep your god damn mouth shut.' I scolded my evil half.

"Um Jack... APPLE BLOOM'S FLOATING!" Sweetie Belle cried out as she snapped me back to reality.

'I may not be in control now but I will be soon. I'm just waiting for the Prince to give the go ahead... You'll be sorry you addressed such greatness with such audacity.' He replied as I heard his footsteps exit my head.

'I need to find a way to get this thing fixed.' I thought to myself as I face palmed my self. I turned to Sweetie Belle and just as I was about to open my mouth to speak, I saw an orange flash and heard a loud thud as Scootaloo hit the brick wall hard.

"**NOOOOO! SCOOTALOOOOO!"** Sweetie Belle screamed out as she ran over to her friend. Scootaloo was bleeding moderately and she had a broken hind leg but she was still conscious.

"I'm sorry Sweetie, I t-tried to b-be brave, f-for all of us." Scootaloo replied with tears streaming down her face. Sweetie Belle turned to where Diamond Tiara was standing and smirking and she screamed out:

"**PLEEEEASE STOP IT DIAMOND! WE'RE SORRY FOR NOT GETTING OUR CUTIE MARKS! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"** Sweetie Belle screamed as she galloped at full speed towards Diamond Tiara, tears streaming down her face. I didn't want her to get hurt too so I stepped in front of her causing her to skid to a stop. I bent down to her level and said:

"Sweetie Belle listen to me, I need you and Scootaloo to be strong for Apple Bloom's sake. I need you two to stand by her side and monitor her condition for me while I scare Diamond Tiara away, long enough for you two to safely escape with her. Can you do that for me?" I said to Sweetie Belle. She nodded with tears still streaming down her face and muzzle as I saw her gallop over to Scootaloo and Apple Bloom. I turned to face the bully and looked her in the eyes.

'I need to take Diamond Tiara's attention off of the three fillies. If I don't then she'll just gallop past me and...' I shut my thought off not wanting to think about what would happen next.

I walked on over to her menacingly, my eyes lighting up as I took off my shades in anger and flames forming in the palms of my hands. The bully started to back away and she suddenly turned her back on me and began to gallop.

"**OH NO YOU DON'T!"** I said to her as I threw a fireball up into the air that landed only centimetres away from her face when it came down to the ground. Diamond Tiara stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to look at me:

"WH-WH-WHAT ARE YOU? WHA-WHAT DO YO-U WA-"

I interrupted her by lifting her up by her mane. I brought her face level to mine and spoke to her in an eerily quiet tone of voice:

"Listen bitch because I don't like repeating myself. My names Jack Harrison and do you want to know what I want?" Diamond Tiara shook her head side to side frantically.

"I want to make you pay for what you just did to my friend Apple Bloom over there. Do you know how I'm gonna do that?"

She kicked me frantically as she tried to escape to no avail. My grip was just too tight for her to weasel her way out of. So she decided to use the old apologise to the opponent, lower their guard and strike when their not ready trick.

"P-P-P-PLEASE I'M LIKE SOOOOO S-ORRY I WAS J-J-UST JO-KING, WE CA-N LIKE FORGE-T ABB-OUT THI-SS RIGHT?"

"No we can't. You see Apple Bloom here is a small filly about the same age as you. What you did today, I don't think I can just forget so easily. The amount of pain you inflicted on her, is not even close to a 'joke'. You fuckin' broke all 4 of her limbs! Do you think that you can just walk away after what you did here? No I got plans for you." I said to her as my I began to increase the amount of flames in my hands.

She decided to put her plan into action and I saw her try to perform an elbow strike to my head. I simply just lifted her higher, making her roundhouse elbow miss. My temper rising even further.

The heat was soaring through my hands now as I slowly released them onto Diamond Tiara's mane. I released my grip on her as she began to run around screaming:

"HELP! HELP! SOME PONY! ANY PONY HELP!."

'HAHAHA DUMB BITCH DOESN'T KNOW IT'S JUST AN OPTICAL ILLUSION. I'm not really going to burn her. This will be perfect for our escape. I would have really done some damage on her, but Apple Bloom needs to be tended to first and I don't really want to hit a girl now do I?' I thought to myself. I turned around to face Sweetie Belle and her friends, Apple Bloom still hovering underneath the thermal current.

"SWEETIE BELLE! SCOOTALOO LET'S GO...NOW!" I said to them running over to the 3 fillies. As I ran up to them, we turned and ran/galloped/limped to the hospital. Apple Bloom floating beside me. I snapped my fingers and I saw Diamond Tiara stop dead in her tracks, still trying to figure out what happened to the flames that had engulfed her mane.

We kept on running/galloping when I heard:

"SCOOTALOO!" I turned around to see Sweetie Belle exclaim as Scootaloo suddenly fell onto the floor.

"I'm f-fine Sweets, j-just a s-s-stupid r-rock." Scootaloo said to her concerned friend as she got back up again. She was limping and losing a lot of blood.

"When I get my hooves on that Diamond Tiara!" Scootaloo exclaimed in frustration.

"Oh who am I kidding, I can't beat her. She knows hoof to hoof combat... I'm no match for her..." Scootaloo said bluntly as Sweetie Belle put her hoof on her trying to comfort her.

"Please Scootaloo, let's just get Apple Bloom to the hospital while she's still breathing." Sweetie Belle calmly said to Scootaloo. The orange Pegasus filly nodded her head and began to limp once again.

I had offered to carry her but being the tough filly she is, she declined so I guess it was limp all the way for her then.

'She's got courage and persistence this one.' I thought to myself as I glanced over at Scootaloo who smiled weakly in response.

We all had to slow down the pace because of the way Scootaloo screamed out in pain each time she took a step too quickly without seeing where she put her hoof down so instead of running, we all had to walk. After 17 minutes of listening to high pitched girly squeals and cries I was more than happy when we reached Ponyville hospital. I briefly glanced down at my watch:

"4:47pm. Darn... I gotta tell Apple Jack why I'm so late to work... She's not gonna be happy one bit." I mumbled to myself.

"Did you say something Jack?" Scootaloo looked up at me with her big tear filled eyes. I bent down to her level and said:

"Scootaloo I have to get back to work to tell Apple Jack why I'm late." Scootaloo just stared at me with shock in her eyes. She gasped in reply and said:

"B-B-But Ap-"

"I'm not abandoning you girls or anything I just need to inform Apple Jack. So I need you and Sweetie Belle to be strong and stay here with Apple Bloom while I go and get Apple Jack ok?" I calmly interrupted her.

"Ok Jack. Don't worry I've got this." She replied.

I stood up and escorted the 2 fillies into the emergency part of the hospital. I slammed my right fist down onto my palm which made it possible for my thermal current to stop following me while I moved away from it.

"You know what to do Scootaloo. Oh and make sure you get that leg of yours checked out." I said to her as I turned my back and ran out the hospital to go and fetch Apple Jack.

**Scootaloo's POV:**

I saluted Jack as I saw him running out of the hospital. Suddenly I lost my composure as Sweetie Belle screamed:

"SCOOTALOOOO! APPLE BLOOM'S STOPPED BREATHING!" I knew that this was not good and after trying to be brave for the rest of the crusaders I finally lost my patience and cool and broke down into tears. I screamed at the top of my lungs:

"HEY! WE NEED A DOCTOR! OUR FRIEND HAS JUST STOPPED BREATHING!? DOESN'T ANYPONY CARE!?"

"STAND BACK GIRLS!" I heard as a unicorn stallion came rushing over to us. His horn ignited and I saw the orange fiery magic that was lifting Apple Bloom disappear, just as Apple Bloom was gently placed into a stretcher. 2 unicorn stallions and 2 Pegasi doctors then ran inside the operating room with Apple Bloom before I could even open my mouth.

"I hope she's gonna be okay." Sweetie Belle said to me.

"Yeah me t-"

"SCOOTALOOO YOU'RE SPRAYING BLOOD EVERYWHERE!" Sweetie Belle interrupted me as she burst into tears.

'My left hind leg is pretty badly busted up... But how did the wound get this bad!? I'm losing blood, but still I have to be strong for the g-'

My thought was cut short as everything just turned black.

**Jack's POV:**

'Why does everything bad that happens in this world have to be similar to the shit I had to put up with? Not the same, but still similar shit.' I thought to myself as I finally reached the gates of Sweet Apple Acres. I burst in through the gates and made my way into the Apple Family home, not even bothering to knock.

"Your mighty late part-"

"I know, I know. But I have to tell you something really important."

"This better be a good excu-"

"You know how you sent me to pick up Apple Bloom from school?" I interrupted AJ.

"Yeah?"

"Well I got there just in time but when all the fillies and colts walked out of school I couldn't see Apple Bloom."

"Oh that filly, always ru-"

"So I waited for a bit longer, then I decided to walk into the school." I interrupted Apple Jack.

"And well I heard noises coming from the playground so I went to have a look and well..."

"Yeah Jack?" Apple Jack nodded her head for me to continue.

"Um Apple Bloom is um how do I say this? Not good... I had to take her to hospital." At the slight mention of Apple Bloom and Hospital I covered my ears as Apple Jack exclaimed:

"WHAT!? OH NO! I HOPE SHE'S OKAY!? JACK! GRAB MY SADDLE BAG OFF OF THE TABLE WE NEED TO SKIDDADDLE."

I did as she asked and we both stormed out of the house and towards the hospital in full speed.

**Apple Bloom's conscience:**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Quit it Apple Bloom or I'm a tell Ma and Pa on ya."

"Oh come on sis, don't be such a scaredy pony."

"I ain't scared... I was just startled."

"You're a terrible liar sis."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, I'll never forget this you little rascal."

"Hey girls, time for dinner. Ya'll come inside now." I heard mum calling.

"Coming mum!" I replied. As I saw my younger self and ma sis gallop on in to our house.

"Wait don't go inside!" I called out to past self and ma big sis.

'TH-TH-THIS PLACE... NO... T-TH- I—I-I CAN'T-'

"Sit down squirt, it's time to eat." Pa said to me as my dream self was washing my hooves.

"A-A-Apple P-Pie... That's the last thang they ever a-"

"Oh I almost forgot dear, we're supposed to catch the train to Canterlot and we're running late!" Pa exclaimed.

"Apple Bloom be good for your big sister and please don't make too much noise, Big Macintosh needs his rest, it's been a long day for him." Ma told me.

"Okay Ma I won't let you down!" said my younger conscience self.

"No please don't go!" I yelled out to my parents. My dream self just standing there like the ignorant 6 year old she was.

"NOOOO! I WON'T LET YOU GO!" I yelled out as I tried to grab my Pa's hoof. Tears streaming down my face made it hard to see and I missed Pa's hoof by a smidge o' metre and everything just blanked out."

**Normal POV:**

"Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom! Please wake up!" Apple Jack sobbed next to the hospital bed. I stared out the window of the 8th floor, afraid of letting my anger lose in front of the others. I saw the state Apple Bloom was in and it was getting harder and harder to control my anger.

The poor filly was wrapped in bandages and casts from head to toe. The nurse told us that thankfully it was nothing magic couldn't heal and that she should recover given a week's time.

'That's it, feed off of your pain Jack. Let it take 'control'.' Evil Jack said to me.

Just as I was thinking of something to reply with I, heard his heavy footsteps run away to another part of my conscience. Not before yelling out to me:

'Na na na na na you can't catch me. You never will!' before he was finally gone for the time being.

'Bloody hell!' I thought to myself as I shook my head.

Still concerned for Apple Bloom I checked the time. 8:42 pm. I realised that I hadn't checked on how I was doing back on earth so I took my phone out of my pocket, and dialled *756312# .I had taken the liberty of saving the number to my speed dial so I just pressed and held down 2. The screen showed static for a little while then I saw myself:

"Washing the dishes... Typical boring, unloved, misunderstood, useless life." I mumbled to myself.

"WOW what's that!? I said to myself as I saw a reflection of a dark figure standing behind me in one of the plates I was washing."

Suddenly the signal was cut off.

"What the f-"

'Oh, battery died. Damn guess I'll never find out what that thing was. It was probably nothing anyway. Just probably Dad wanting to make sure I'm doing the stupid dishes. Like he really thinks that punishing me for his mistakes is gonna magically make sun shines and rainbows sprout out of the earth or something.' I thought to myself with a bit of resentment towards my dad.

'Still though he did give you a roof over your head, and food most of the time and water. Ah the bare necessities. That's all I really need I guess. Loves just a benefit we can't afford to expend on another child aye dad?' I thought to myself.

"Apple Bloom oh Apple Bloom thank Celestia you're awake!" I heard Apple Jack exclaim as I turned away from the window and my thoughts as I walked over to Apple Bloom's bed.

"W-Where am I?" Apple Bloom asked as she looked around at her surroundings.

"You're in the hospital silly filly." Apple Jack said to her little sister with tears in her eyes.

"Ma and Pa..." Apple Bloom trailed off with tears in her eyes.

"Now what on earth were you doing Apple Bloom? I told you no more dangerous stunts after the base jumping crusade remember?" Apple Jack asked Apple Bloom sternly.

"But I wasn-"

"Geez Apple Bloom what am I gonna do with ya?"

Apple Bloom just shook her head with tears forming in her eyes at her sister's refusal to believe her. I watched as she blinked away the tears and closed her eyes as she went to sleep, just like I do when no one listens to me.

"She wasn't Apple Jack!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed. It all started like this:

After Sweetie Belle had exclaimed what had 'supposedly' happened to cause the incident today, and after I had learnt what a cutie mark is, Apple Jack summed up all the points.

"So let me get this straight. The three of you were sitting in class and listening to the lesson on cutie marks. Then Diamond Tiara and silver spoon stand up and humiliate the three of you for not having your Cutie Marks and beat Apple Bloom up?" Apple Jack asked, not convinced.

"B-but ahhh weeeellll n-not exactly..." Sweetie Belle stuttered out shuffling her hooves on the ground.

"They said they would beat me up if I told any pony." Sweetie Belle ran over to me and whispered to me who was still shuffling her hooves nervously on the floor.

I gave a small chuckle 'Typical bullies aye?' I thought to myself before I bent down to Sweetie Belle's level and said to her:

"Hey Sweetie Belle, I'm not a pony. You can tell me." I said to her as I gave her a small wink.

"Don't be scared sugar cube." Apple Jack told Sweetie Belle.

"Okay, Okay I'll tell you two the truth but I don't like being a tattle tale." Sweetie Belle pouted as Apple Jack gave her a hard look, causing Sweetie Belle to start talking instantly.

"It all started when:"

**Sweetie Belle's POV:**

"Hey Apple Bloom, Hey Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo greeted us dejectedly.

"Hey Scootaloo! Um what's wrong?" I asked.

"N-Nothing, let's just take out our books on Cutie Marks and read." Scootaloo replied.

"Um ok I guess." Apple Bloom and I replied.

"So we just spent 50 minutes reading then the bell for interval rang." I told Apple Jack and Jack who were nodding their heads at me to continue.

"During interval while Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and I were on the obstacle course. Silver spoon pushed me off of the rock climbing wall and stood on my mane."

I cleared my throat before glancing up at AJ and Jack before continuing:

"Ms. Cherilee then came outside and told us intervals over and it's time to go back to class. So Silver Spoon took her hooves of my mane and as I got up she kicked me in my stomach and ran back to class."

I could see Jack starting to tense up but he looked at me with a weak smile and nodded his head so I kept going:

"I had the wind knocked out of me and I don't know how long I was left there keeling on the ground but, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo stayed by my side. We all walked into class late and when Apple Bloom and Scootaloo tried to explain to Ms. Cherilee what happened, she just went all big fat meanee mare on us and made all of us do lunchtime detention for being late to class, and dwelling on the past."

Jack was starting to ball his fists up. But he told me to keep going:

"The rest of the class was pretty boring. Ms. Cherilee made us do exercises about Cutie Marks from our books and after 50 minutes of that, the lunch bell rang and the three of us just stayed inside while the others got to eat their lunches."

"Scootaloo was on her desk scribbling on a piece of paper, obviously bored from writing lines. I asked her to show me what it was and she didn't want to. I managed to wrestle the paper from her and I saw a drawing of her and spike holding hooves or claws in spikes case. I laughed at her for a little while but me and Apple Bloom already knew that her and spike liked each other for a while. He was 13, she was 13 and things between the two were going well."

"It was good to see Scootaloo smile again. She hadn't smiled for the whole day today..."

"Anyway the bell rang again and every one started to file in through the door. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon came in last and there were no more seats left apart from the seats next to the three of us."

"Ms, Cherilee didn't give them any late DT's because they're her favourite students and Diamond Tiara's father gives the funding needed for the school to remain open. So no one is allowed to offend her."

"Yeah fuckin' Typical. Teachers always favour the students who 'pay on time'." Jack mumbled under his breath loud enough for me to hear.

"Sorry Sweetie Belle keep going." Jack told me as I chuckled a little and kept going. My expression changed as I continued to tell the story:

"So the two bullies took their seats next to the three of us. The lesson carried on from where we left off so I just sighed and did my best to listen. After about 13 minutes I fell asleep from boredom."

"Hahahaha I do that how many times in history class. All good, carry on Sweetie Belle." Jack said to me as he kept smiling and shaking his head like what I had said had somehow made his day. Me and Apple Jack looked at him for a while wondering what had got him to perk up all of a sudden but I kept going.

"Well I was suddenly woken up when I heard two fillies starting to shout at each other in the class. I then opened my eyes and saw what had happened. Diamond Tiara had somehow stolen Scootaloo's drawing and was parading it around the class."

"Scootaloo then screamed at Diamond Tiara to give it back but she wouldn't listen and Ms. Cherilee was stifling her laughter. That's when Scootaloo lost her temper and hit Diamond Tiara on her face."

"Ah'll be darned. Ms. Cherilee didn't do a thang!? She could have stopped all o' this! Well I'll be." Apple Jack said to me and Jack in realisation. I knew Apple Jack was starting to get an idea of where this was all leading up to so I kept going:

"Anyway Diamond Tiara was angry at being hit by a blank flank so she decided to hit Scootaloo back. But before she could... Apple Bloom stepped in and broke up the fight." I said as I put my head down, knowing that Apple Bloom's bravery was the cause. I looked back up at AJ and Jack and they both nodded their heads at me so I kept going.

"Diamond Tiara then said to Apple Bloom that she was going to deal with her 'interference' after school. She was right to because as soon as the bell went... we tried to run but she and Silver Spoon were too fast for us and they cornered us by the brick wall...where you found us Jack."

"Ah Fuck! I should have been there earlier!" Jack screamed out. I got scared by his outburst as he soon saw and he apologised.

"Um, w-well we were trapped and Diamond Tiara was telling us about how it's our fault for not getting our Cutie Marks and that's when Silver Spoon galloped over to Apple Bloom at the speed of light. She stood looming over Apple Bloom and she grabbed Apple Bloom by the tail dragging her over to Diamond Tiara."

"Why when I get ma hooves on that Tiara. And her lousy father Filthy." Apple Jack slowly mumbled to herself as her body shook with rage.

"W-w-well th-that's wh-when D-iam-ond T-iar-a b-b-broke all of APPLE B-B-BLOOM'S L-"

"That's enough Sweetie Belle. You don't have to tell me the rest of this sick tale. Jack interrupted me. I was glad he did because I didn't want to keep going.

**Normal POV:**

"Ma poor sis! She tried to be honest and do what I brought her up to do and this is what happens!?" AJ said to me as she began to cry, tears streaming down her eyes.

It was weird seeing one of the strongest ponies out of the mane 6 shed a tear but I guess she's been through a lot today. I slowly forced a smile on my face and said to her:

"AJ don't worry. It ain't your fault. What we need to do now is be strong and talk to Rarity on behalf of Sweetie Belle who still looks to scared to tell anypony else. And we need to tell Scootaloo's parents. I think for the girls' safety, it's best if they stay away from school until we sort this problem out."

Apple Jack leaned in closer to me and I bent down to her level. She whispered into my ear:

"Um Jack, Scootaloo doesn't have any pa-"

Apple Jack was interrupted as we heard a blood curdling scream coming from the next room.

Sweetie Belle then turned away from the window she had walked over to, as she was telling her story to us and screamed out **"OH NO! SCOOTALOOO!"**

A/N: Chapter 8 done and dusted. Again many apologies for the delay. It is a bit shorter than the previous 2 chapters I think, so i hope you people who hate to read alot enjoy. Poor Apple Bloom aye? You would have to have a heart of stone if you didn't care about her and her friends at all... My exams are starting to die down a bit so I might be able to get chapter 9 out more quickly than it took this chapter. Still though, I'm not making any promises as I am still a bit busy with a history research assessment so it might be a while. Southern accents are kind of hard for me to write into this fanfic because I'm not used to it so sorry if it's not 100% on par. Yeah I know that the CMC and Spike are probably not 12 or 13 or whatever but I wanted to make them that age so I did. Once again thank you for those of you who take the time out of your busy lives to read, review, favourite or follow this story. I've already got some ideas for another story after I finish this fanfic but that won't be for a LONG LONG LONG time, I still have much more work to do on this story. Until next time guys and girl, cya!


	9. The truth about Scootaloo

A/N: Chapter 9. I just finished the first part of my History research assessment but just as I got excited, it turns out I have a stupid statistics test I had to study for. Just as I finished the Statistics test... I get told our whole class is starting the second part of our History assessment...AHHHHHH NCEA INTERNALS! Lol sorry 'bout that guys and girls but that was the reason for the delay, I won't leave my loyal readers hanging without an explanation. Hahaha why is it whenever I say I'll get a chapter out fast, there's always something to hold me back? Must be my luck. Week 10 of school starts tomorrow... This is the last week and then term 2 is finished! Anyway Chapter 9 is here and I hope you guys and girls enjoy.

Sorry About this for the rest of you good people, but I gotta post this:

Note to the people who keep posting as anon's (Not guest) who keep spamming their hater/curse filled reviews which I have to keep deleting: This story is not reflective of the cartoon so of course in the real cartoon Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara wouldn't be that cruel. I also know that in the real cartoon, there is no blood! So don't complain about this story being too gory or not capturing the story of the show completely. Don't PM me asking me to take out the violent bits and coarse language, it is T for a reason. There will be variations because it is based on my non sugar coated experiences in life not on some fairytale where rainbows and lollipops grow out of the ground and make all the Teddy Bears and Tin Men hold hands and spread world peace. If you hate MLP: FIM why are you even reading this fanfic? Hahaha idiots.

Anyway for the rest of you guys and girls sorry this A/N was so long but I needed to make myself CLEAR for 'SOME' people to understand THIS IS NOT BASED ON THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE OF MLP: FIM UNLESS I SAY SO. Anyway enjoy.

**Chapter 9: The truth about Scootaloo.**

The scream had awoken Apple Bloom who started to stir in her sleep. Apple Jack quickly galloped over to her little sister, kissed her on the forehead and altogether me, Sweetie Belle and AJ ran/trotted/galloped over to the next room where the scream came from.

I saw the poor, orange, Pegasus filly with a cast on her leg, tossing and turning her body in her sleep. She was gasping for breath as if someone were choking her before she suddenly woke up with a large scream:

"**NOOOOOOOO!" **she screamed out before she flopped onto her bed all worn out. Scootaloo turned her head to look around the room. When she saw me and Apple Jack with concerned looks on our faces she smiled ruefully but when she saw Sweetie Belle, tears started to form in her eyes as she quickly turned her head away from Sweetie Belle and began to breathe raggedly.

Apple Jack then went over to a confused Sweetie Belle and said:

"Sugarcube, maybe its best I take ya back to Rarity's and explain what's happened. You've had a long day. You can come see Scootaloo tomorrow ok."

"Oh ok..." Sweetie Belle replied with no protest. She was obviously too tired to argue with The Element of Honesty.

"Hey Jack, ya'll gonna stay in here?" Apple Jack asked me. I glanced over at a weak Scootaloo and replied:

"Yeah... would you mind telling Twilight I may not be able to make it to her little 'experiment'?"

"Um ahhh ok Jack, Cya 'round." Apple Jack said to me as she turned her back to us, getting ready to leave.

"Oh get better Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle replied with tears streaming down her cheeks as she waved a weak good bye towards me and Scootaloo.

"Oh yeah Jack, I forgot to tell ya'll but Pinkie Pie came round earlier and asked if you wouldn't mind helping her out with some work she has tomorrow. What do ya say?"

"Ummmmm... She's the excited party/baker one right?" I asked Apple Jack, my mind having a complete blank, partially due to the events earlier today. Apple Jack silently nodded her head.

"Yeah I guess that's fine." I replied.

"Okay, I'll tell her that you've accepted. She said for you to meet her at Sugar Cube Corner by 8:35AM tomorrow morning."

"Okay no problem. Cya later Apple Jack." I replied to her as she and Sweetie Belle both trotted out of the room.

'I guess working with Pinkie Pie won't be that hard, would it? Although I'm not really the baking kind of guy...' I pondered to myself, starting to doubt my decision.

'Oh well I need the bits.' I thought to myself as I shrugged my shoulders.

I looked at my watch and saw the time: 10:15pm.

I paced around Scootaloo's hospital room and I noticed that she had a picture of Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, both of them grinning brightly with her in the middle. The picture was in a small wooden frame that sat comfortably on her bed side table, that I assume Apple Jack or Sweetie Belle had brought for her.

'She really has good friends, if they care about her this much.' I thought to myself.

Scootaloo then turned to face me and she said:

"I-is she gone?"

I knew who she meant so I replied:

"Yeah she is."

"Ok cool." She replied with a weak smile.

I slowly turned my head to look into her eyes and I knew she was hiding something. For some reason I can't explain, whenever I looked into someone's eyes I could tell if they're hiding something from me. So I decided to coax the information out of her. Being mentally strong like me, she wouldn't just admit something was wrong so I decided I needed to try a different approach. I heard Scootaloo cough so I asked her:

"Hey you all good? Do you need some water or something?"

"Y-yeah. My bottle's over there by the chair." So I walked over to the chair and gave Scootaloo her water bottle. After she had drunk to her heart's content I began to talk to her. I picked up the photo on her bedside table and said:

"You're really good friends with these two aren't you?" Scootaloo looked up at me with tear filled eyes and with a thin smile replied:

"Y-yeah. We do everything together. B-but today I let them down. Pfft like I let everyone down all the time..." she mumbled the last bit hoping I wouldn't hear her but I did.

"What was that?" I questioned her.

"N-nothing." She quickly shot back. I sighed and replied:

"Hey you did your best. You didn't let anyone down, you were brave and I'm sure your friends are proud of you." She then turned to face me and replied in an outburst:

"This ALL happened because of me. Poor Apple Bloom's in there because of ME and my STUPID paper. Everything always happens because of ME."

I knew what paper she was talking about so I continued.

"Listen Scootaloo it's not your fault. It's that Bitch Diamond Tiara and that fucked up excuse for a teacher Ms. Cherilee. She should have fucking stopped all of this. Bloody Bitches! If it were them in that position, they would cry a river but if it's anypony else, they don't give two shits. How dare they!" I replied as the chair next to me started smoking from the heat I was generating.

Scootaloo winced at my anger so after cooling down, I apologised to her. She chuckled a bit then replied:

"Wow, remind me not to get you pissed! Anyway it's alright Jack, you have a right to be angry. I know you feel angry that no one's doing anything but really, it was my fault."

"Oh yeah, how was it your fault?" I asked her as my eyes and hands returned to their normal temperature.

"For mixing my stupid personal life with my school life! I should have known better! Mum and Dad warned me about this and I LET THEM DOWN! Now every pony's suffering because of it!"

'Mum and Dad **warned**... Hmm...She's talking in the past tense. Is it possible she's an orphan? Or have her parents disowned her? Man she is deep in shit creek. How long has this been going on?' My mind buzzed with questions but I calmed myself before asking her calmly:

"Hey how old are you again?"

"Th-Thirteen." She replied. I exhaled out and thought to myself:

'She doesn't deserve this. But at least she's got SOME support people/ponies ahhh whatever. I had jack shit. The 28th of April... I'm glad I didn't do it, well maybe I should have done it. It would have solved everything? But would it be enough? Ahhhh I don't know. The things I've done to people...I'm just not some nice guy who can keep sniffing roses and preaching about world peace while I get my mind fucked and my body burned alive... Maybe that's my problem. Maybe not, I don't know. Scootaloo's innocent, she still has a chance. She hasn't been corrupted yet. Ponies love her and care about her enough to want to be with her. Something I didn't have and something I failed with... As Judy can attest. Me, I don't know what will happen to me, maybe one day it will be all good, maybe not, but fuck me who cares? I don't care! So why should anyone else? Scootaloo still cares though so she's still got a chance at enjoying her life, she's still got hope, and that's all that matters to me.'

"Ah Jack you okay there?" She questioned me. Snapping me out of my long train of thought.

"Uhhhh yeah." I replied. I then cleared my throat and added:

"It's okay to have feelings for somebo-err pony else. You're at the age now where you will have these feelings. So don't beat yourself up over them. I've been there, done that." I told her in a calm tone.

"B-But I don't like any pony!" She pouted.

"Hahaha Spike is not a pony, Scootaloo." I told her.

"H-H-HOW DID YOU KNOW!" She replied in an annoyed tone of voice.

"WAIT YOU LIKE SPIKE!?" I teased her.

"Ahhhh ummmmm ahhhh n-n-no. B-B-BUT YOU JUST S-SAID... Oh Ahhhhhhh SWEETIE BELLE!" She stuttered and moaned. Causing me to chuckle.

"Hahaha ok darn you got me there." She replied conceding defeat. I put my hand on her shoulder or whatever the equivalent body part for a pony is called and calmly said:

"Scootaloo it's good that you have some pony err dragon that cares about you."

"Yeah he's really good to me." Scootaloo replied as she stared off into space. I cleared my throat before I said to her:

"Since we're on the topic of Sweetie Belle, she also said that she didn't see you smiling at all today, not until you drew your picture... Why's that?"

"Huh! No! Every things fine. Just because I don't smile and sing songs like Sweetie Belle all the time, it doesn't mean I'm not happy. I'm so happy, never been happier in my life!" Scootaloo replied exasperatedly.

"No you're not happy. Everything's not fine is it?" I said to her in a low cold voice as I stared her right in the eyes.

"H-H-How d-d-do you do that?" She asked me.

"Do what?" I replied.

"S-S-Stare through me. Y-You're j-just staring right through me like I don't exist!"

I chuckled a bit before I replied:

"It's a necessity where I come from..."

She had a perplexed look on her face, and as she was about to open her mouth to reply, I quickly interrupted with a cough. Finally Scootaloo relented and sighed before saying:

"Pinkie promise me you won't tell any of the grown ups, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom or Spike, ESPECIALLY NOT SPIKE."

"Um... What's a Pinkie Promise?" I asked her. She sighed as she showed me the actions and the words, causing me to crack up.

"Ok, Ok fine. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" I replied.

I then gazed at my watch and read the time: 10:28pm. I then shook my head as I thought to myself:

'That was the corniest thing I've ever done. Ah well I guess it wasn't that bad and if it makes her feel better...'

After about 15 minutes of explaining pretty much her whole life story to me, I just sat there staring off into space. Completely shocked at what I had just heard. I tried to make sure that I had actually heard what she told me and not just imagined it, so I gazed at my watch:

"The 28th of April, pfft same day..." I mumbled to myself as I regained my composure and said to Scootaloo:

"So exactly 8 years from today was the day your mum was um ahh killed, your dad committed suicide and you became an orphan."

"Yes my mum was killed, my dad hung himself and I became an orphan at that horrible orphanage!" I was about to say something but I held back as I saw Scootaloo's eyes focus on me in a sad but firm gaze:

"After my mum had read the note dad left for us. She was shocked but she kind of understood why he did what he did. He felt weak, he wasn't able to do anything to stop my mum from being raped and therefore, he felt as though he failed as a husband to her and a father to me...he felt he didn't deserve to be called a stallion and let alone live anymore..."

"He hid it from us pretty well. I should have picked up on the signs. No wonder why he was acting so strange even after it had been a week since the rape. But my mum and I thought nothing of it. We just thought he had a lot on his mind because of the storm that was scheduled in a couple of days, being a Pegasus and all, we're always concerned about the weather... If only we knew what he had on his mind... We didn't know the shame and embarrassment he felt until it was too late. If only he had been able to share his feelings and know it wouldn't make him any less of a Stallion to admit that he needed help..."

'Any less of a man...Any less of a man... Any less of a man.' was all that echoed through my head as I thought about Scootaloo's words. Scootaloo's words began to take their toll on me, slowly biting away at the tough guy shield I had put around myself. I was snapped out of my thought as Scootaloo continued:

"My Mum couldn't bear to live without my Dad. But she still held strong for my sake. But it looks as though Celestia had other plans for me and two days after, at night when I was trying to sleep through that horrible storm, I heard a knock downstairs, so I trotted downstairs and I opened the door, only to see two royal guards standing on either side of the door. What they said to me changed my life forever:"

I sighed as I said to Scootaloo:

"You don't have to keep going if you don't want to." As she stared up at me with those eyes full of resiliency and tears.

"Nah I'm good Jack. I need to get this off of my chest."

"Ok carry on." I replied.

"Ok. So one of the guards asked me if I was the daughter of Ms. Highflier, so I told them I was."

"The other royal guards then exchanged looks and then one of them looked me in the eyes with a hard gaze and said to me":

"We regret to inform you that your mother has been tragically killed in an air chariot accident in close proximity to Ponyville School. Poor visibility and lightning is believed to have been the contributing factors to the accident. We have come to collect you, along with your possessions to transfer you into the care of Ponyville orphanage as required by law, effective immediately. Celestia and Luna send their deepest condolences."

"I-I-I didn't even get time to shed a tear, it all happened so fast. The one second Mum's kissing me on the cheek, rubbing my bruised cheek and looking me in my black eye, telling me to never let anyone walk all over me, and that she would see me in a couple of hours... The next thing I know, sh-sh-she's gone."

'...Damn.'

"I had only just lost Dad 3 days ago and n-now t-this!? I was losing it. Anyway the royal guards allowed me to view the tree where the chariot had landed, and they took me to the morgue at my request, to view my m-m-mums b-b-b-body, to see her one last time before she was buried."

I was still in shock, not even bothering to check my watch as Scootaloo continued:

"She was stone cold to the touch. Her wings had been smeared w-with b-b-lood and her f-f-face was unrecognisable. The only way I knew it really was mum was her Cutie Mark. T-Two clouds and an a-arrow shooting through those C-clouds. Hahaha Highflier I guess." Scootaloo darkly stated.

"Well I stayed up the whole night crying like the weak little foal I was until the orphanage mare Dandy Dandelion, Ms. Cherilee's cousin came and beat me to a pulp like the pathetic, defenceless bitch I was, to make me go quiet. I don't remember anything after that until I woke up to another horrible day."

"I couldn't fake unconsciousness because she would just stand there... Checking my vital signs before she would finally trot off... That fat bitch."

"Bloody hell! The fuck is her problem?" I questioned Scootaloo.

"I honestly wish I knew Jack."

She sighed as she continued

"It was probably me... I was just an eye sore to her... To everyone. I was, probably still am, an insignificant equine that needs to be eradicated from Equestria's existence..."

"I hope she rots in hell." I spat darkly as I shook my head.

"Luna have mercy on her soul." Scootaloo stated through clenched teeth. She then looked up at me with her angry, tear filled eyes. Scootaloo took a shaky breath and continued with her story:

"I stayed in that hell hole till I was nearly 10. I had been raped 15 times and beaten close to death 50 times. That same stallion, repeatedly...If only Dad were still alive... He would do his best to protect me... I tried to fight him off but he was just too strong. I hated the base strength Celestia had given me. I was the weakest and the tiniest of all the fillies... Sh-sh-shadow Sneak... I'll never forget that name." Scootaloo finished as she sighed.

"Go on it's alright. I'm used to hearing/experiencing violence." I said to Scootaloo as she kept stopping to look up at me. She stared at me with a confused expression but, she shook it off and continued:

"I didn't know what to feel. Should I be shocked or should I just accept the fact that some fillies like me were only created for this purpose? Ha! The purpose of getting beat on by others!" Scootaloo stopped for a while to blink away her tears. She then looked down at the hospital bed and continued:

"I wanted it all to end, I really did but I was so pathetic I couldn't even commit ponycide, I really tried but I never could bring myself to do it, I was too soft."

"Rainbow Dash's poster always beamed down at me, and it told me to never be afraid and never let anyone walk over me... The same words my mother had told me before... IT happened."

I silently nodded my head in acknowledgement of what Scootaloo was telling me as she carried on:

"So instead I grew my strength. I would train, tears cascading down my cheeks as I went from not being able to perform even a single push-up to at least 50. I increased my strength in the other parts of my body aswell and by the time I was 9 and half years old, I knew I was ready for it. At first my pathetic body giving out from the stress of it all..."

'Ahh the humble push-up...and training... I remember it all too well...' I reminisced.

"Over those disgusting years, I had developed the strength and the smarts I needed to escape that jail full of bullies and abusive mares and stallions, but not before dealing with Shadow Sneak."

"Hmmmm go on." I told Scootaloo.

"So on the night of 21st July, as Shadow Sneak entered my room, no doubt to rape me again, I hid behind the door. As soon as he had his back to me, I lunged forward and knocked him to the ground. I knew I couldn't win but anger clouded my judgement and after suffering for years, I couldn't care less. Anyway we fought for a while before he had gotten the upper hand. After all he was a full grown stallion and I was still just a filly. I had managed to bite his tail off clean just before being knocked out of the window of my room/prison cell. Hahaha that tail won't grow back Jack. According to his boasting, he treasured his tail. Ah well once it's gone, it's gone." Scootaloo chuckled a bit before her serious demeanour returned.

"Anyway I had planned to be knocked out of my room window so I quickly galloped over to the Oak tree where I had tied my scooter and I untied it and escaped from that hell hole and I never looked back, even as I was pelted by a group of ponies throwing stones and rotten food."

"W-where do you live n-now?" I asked her, as I tried to hide the anger in my voice. I felt it slipping but I managed to control it...Just.

'You can't keep this façade up for long Jack. Sooner or later, I'll be there, I'll be there. I will make them pay. The thoughts you refuse to act on... Those will no longer be a problem once I'm in control. You know that deep down inside, I'm not bad, it's just because you think I'm bad. You're scared of yourself Jack. But don't worry because I am what you truly desire, all you need is me. No one else but me...' The voice came and disappeared before I could reply.' I turned my attention back to Scootaloo.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse. No one's there at night so Apple Jack gives me some blankets and some hay to sleep on so I get to stay there. She offered me a room but I didn't want AB or Sweets to find out... And Apple Jack is the element of Honesty so she's not good at lying if she did get questioned... If Spike finds out, he won't love me anymore and he'll think I'm impure and not want to be with me anymore... So they don't need to know right? I don't need their sympathy... I don't want to feel weak again."

"Don't worry, this stays between the two of us and I mean it." I said to Scootaloo as her voice began to quiver.

"I don't want to stand by and do nothing any more. I don't want to be helpless and be taken advantage of life like my father and my mother were! I need to be resilient! I NEED TO BE STRONG, IF NOT FOR ME THAN FOR THE GIRLS! THEY'RE MY ONLY FAMILY! THEY'RE EVERYTHING TO ME!" Scootaloo exclaimed as she burst into tears.

I was finding it harder and harder to control my anger at those sick bastards who could do such a thing to such a young filly. Especially Shadow Sneak. I swore to myself if I ever found the no tail bastard I would make him pay... VERY DEARLY. What pathetic excuse for a guy picks on a helpless girl/woman? I was a touch away from shedding a tear myself but I didn't. I too didn't want to show my weakness and repeat my past again so instead, I held Scootaloo in a tight embrace as she wept into my chest:

"I'M SORRY MUM! I'M SORRY DAD! I WASN'T STRONG LIKE YOU TOLD ME TO BE! I NEVER STOOD UP ENOUGH FOR MYSELF AND MY FRIENDS LIKE YOU TOLD ME TO! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME!?WHY!? WHY!?WHY!? IT'S TOO HARD WITHOUT THE TWO OF YOU!"

'No sympathy aye? Exactly the same thing I said.'

I just held Scootaloo close to my chest as I began to speak:

"Scootaloo..." I trailed off not being able to find the words to say. Instead I just began to transfer the heat of my body into hers, hoping to warm the cold filly up.

'All of her pent up emotions... Released today I guess.'

"It's okay Jack. I'll be fine. One day I'm gonna be as strong as Rainbow Dash then no pony's ever gonna rape me or beat me or do anything mean to me again!" She said to me as her body shook with rage to contain her anger.

I thought about what Scootaloo had just said for quite some time as I looked into Scootaloo's eyes.

I looked at the time on my watch: 11:05pm. I then turned to Scootaloo and took of my glasses. I exhaled as I said to her:

"Well I can kinda relate to what you've been through. It may sound crazy but believe it or not I maybe able to help you out."

I saw her face as she stared at me obviously confused:

"But I need you to promise me you'll go to sleep 'because you'll need to have lots of energy after you've been discharged tomorrow. So I'll see you in the morning okay?"

Scootaloo's face then lit up at the mention of her discharge:

"W-What?" she replied as she dried her tears.

"Yeah I spoke to Doctor Heal Fast and he said that if you're a good filly for the remainder of this day/night oh whatever, he'll use his magic while you're asleep to heal you up so fast you won't have to spend another day in this cooped up hospital... I know how much you hate being stuck indoors." I said to her as I winked in her direction. I heard a 'squee' noise as I saw Scootaloo with a big grin on her face and I said to her:

"Yyyyyeah I wasn't supposed to tell you so um just pretend you don't know alright."

"Okay Jack. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

I chuckled at this as I replied:

"Okay cya later Scootaloo." She then hugged me around my neck one more time before I walked out of the hospital room, my heart heavy, close to bursting from the new found information.

'Scootaloo aye? Bloody hell I knew she was hiding something, but this is another level...' I thought to myself as I was at a loss for words.

I decided that I had enough sorrow for today so I just did my best to shut my thoughts off and walk back to Twilights.

After 15 minutes of walking I reached her house and I saw the lights on.

"Um the light's coming from... Spike's room?" I said to myself as I quietly opened the door and walked up the stairs. I reached Spike's room and saw him staring out the window of his room, while he was smoking his cigarette.

"Heya bro. Come in if you want." He said to me in a deflated tone. I knew that he saw my reflection in the window so I just walked in and sat on his bed.

"You all good Spike?" I asked him. He exhaled the blue smoke out of his mouth as it crackled with electricity.

"Hahaha blueberry electro's. Yeah I'm fine I just couldn't sleep."

"Ok."

"Hey bro you want a ciggie?" Spike asked me, as he extinguished his own.

"Nah I'm cool, I've got my own." I said to him as I took one out of my packet and placed it in my mouth. Spike held up a claw and offered me a lighter. I shook my head and clicked my fingers which sparked a flame, I used it to light my cigarette as I slowly exhaled the smoke out of my nose.

It felt like my body was just floating as I exhaled out. All the tension I felt was immediately washed away in a mouthful of lime.

Spike looked at me with a questioning look:

"What? Doctor Heal Fast said it was a good stress reliever for mammals and reptiles 13 and over."

Spike continued to look at me even more perplexed:

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I can do that." I said to him as I realised he was talking about the flame I generated with a snap of my fingers.

Spike looked out the window and sighed:

"Scootaloo..." I looked over at him and saw his well muscled arms holding a photo of Scootaloo, his claws digging into the wooden frame.

'This guy aye? Huge arms. If he ever found out about Shadow Sneak... I would hate to be on the receiving end.' I thought to myself.

I had made a promise to Scootaloo so I decided to tell him just about Scootaloo's discharge and no more. So I turned to face him and said:

"Yeah about her, she'll be out of the hospital tomorrow morning." I said before I inhaled on the cigarette.

"Really!? How!?" Spike asked me in his deep hyper masculine voice as he turned to face me. I exhaled the smoke out my mouth as I walked over to him and stared out the window. I then replied:

"Well I had a talk with Doctor Heal Fast and I agreed to let him ask me some... 'Interview questions' for 'future references' if they healed Scootaloo up faster than they would for a normal Equestrian public health care patient."

"Wow you would do that... For us...Thank you so much Jack, I was scared shitless about her..."

"Ahhh don't worry about her bro she's a fighter. Anyway I'm tired so I gotta get to sleep, apparently I got a job with Pinkie Pie tomorrow in the morning so I need to rest." I replied.

"OH PINKIE PIE!? OH UM WELL HAVE FUN WITH THAT." Spike replied nervously before I walked out of his room, exhaling the last of my cigarette as it crackled into the air and I left the butt in the ashtray by Spike's bedroom door.

'Hmmm why'd he get all jumpy when I mentioned Pinkie Pie? Sure she likes to party and she's always happy...In fact she's too happy, but I'm sure she can't be that bad... Hmmmm, I know Spike's hiding something about Pinkie Pie but right now I'm too tired to ask.' I thought to myself as I reached the guest room, did all the usual things like brush, shower, change into my PJ's and carried on like it was a normal night.

I was still amazed at how my hair wasn't extinguished as I took a shower:

'But then again this world has REAL MAGIC.' I thought to myself as I exited the shower.

I finally finished 'my routine' after 30 minutes and looked at the time:

"11:51pm... Oh man I gotta fall asleep." I said to myself. I tried to relax myself in bed and as I did this, I started to think:

'Kinda reminds me of home... The same bedside drawer... My phone next to th–'

"Wait... SHIT I HAVE TO CHARGE MY PHONE!" I exclaimed as I leaped out of bed and ran to my tallboy, looking for the strange device Twilight had told me that she used to charge the 'aura' of certain energy using items like street lights."

Since my phone used a battery, the battery had a magical aura according to Twilight so it could therefore have power restored to it. It took me a while to try and convince Twilight that I would explain more about my 'phone/messenger' later but eventually she agreed so I was safe from them uncovering my past.

'At least for now.' I thought to myself.

After 20 minutes of searching, 15 of which were wasted thinking to myself, I found the device on the kitchen counter.

It was a pretty strange device that looked almost like a deformed, broken in places, high tech coffee mug. I could hardly imagine how this would work:

'If I was back on Earth, water and electrics... Yyyyyeah they don't mix well and wouldn't the steam from below cause the battery to heat up, putting it at risk of exploding? Hmmmm, I guess that's what the protective shield is for, to only let electricity into the charging socket? Or something?' I thought to myself.'

'Ah fuck logic... This device is beyond my comprehension and I'm too tired to think right now. Twilight's right.' I thought to myself as I decided to just go with Twilight's three and a half hour lecture about 'The Magical Forces of Equestria.'

'Listening to that entire painful lecture...ON MY FIRST DAY!' I thought to myself.

"Cool." I said sarcastically as I finally stopped procrastinating and placed my phone in the holster and filled the reservoir underneath with water and boiled it.

Twilight had told me I needed to boil water for this 'device' to work. I wasn't sure how effective boiled water would be to generate enough energy to charge my phone by the time I woke up, but I was talking to Twilight, the genius after all, so I decided not to doubt her intellect.

I slowly carried the device, like a cup of hot chocolate up to my room and set it on the tallboy for my phone to charge. After 3 minutes I decided to check on the progress:

"Hmmmm it actually works! And the phone's not over heating!" I exclaimed as I checked the battery icon on my phone and saw it read 35%.

"Fuckin' hell get to sleep!" I cursed at myself for my over tendency to think about technology too much.

'Why is it whenever something involves technology, I can't stop thinking about it!? And I'm doing it again!' I thought to myself before I finally felt my eye lids falling heavy with sleep.

I walked over to my bed and after 5 more minutes of tossing and turning I looked at the time again:

"12:19am!" I said to myself as I yawned.

I finally settled down and found the right spot in my bed. I felt sleep come over me like a tidal wave ready to submerge me in its great depth and I eventually fell asleep, slowly but steadily putting the day's events behind me.

A/N: A/N: Chapter 9 finished after a very long time. Apologies for the delay. Scootaloo aye? Who ever thought the little rough and tumble daredevil would have a past as colourful as that? **(I know it's not like this in the real show, for you idiots who keep thinking this story is actually reflective of the cartoon...It's not! I am being 'original' and if you don't like it, read another story). **Anyway thank you to all my loyal readers for continuing to follow this story even though I take so long to update it. I enjoyed writing this chapter, but there's still way more to Jack's/my life that is going to be revealed to the ponies in lets say an awkward way so you haven't read anything yet. If you thought Jack had a hard life before, keep reading and you'll soon find out that the event that got me stood down from school was only the tip of the iceberg. Anyway until the next chapter, take care.

PS: I am not a mind reader, I'm just good at perceiving ;)


	10. ATTENTION

ATTENTION: Hey guys sorry for the long wait for chapter 10... I should have said this before but I thought I may be able to complete chapter 10 and upload it, at the latest by this weekend... I was wrong. I'm bogged down with practice exams and prep for externals so I won't be updating this story until December, after my externals are finished. Minor things like responding to reviews, clearing my inbox etc. I will do but as far as the story goes, it will be updated in December. Maybe if I get a window of opportunity I will update this story but it is unlikely. December is the most probable time.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

NOTE: THIS NOTE WILL BE DELETED WHEN CHAPTER 10 IS ADDED TO THE STORY.


End file.
